Please, Hold Me
by usagikuma
Summary: The first time Warren defended Max, Nathan gave him a black eye. But when Nathan pulls a gun on Max, Warren does what he thinks he needs to. At first it was for Max, but... Warren couldn't stop himself, taking the fight way farther than he needed to. Did he do the right thing? Or maybe there's more to this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know people sometimes read stories just for the smut, so if that's what you're here for skip straight to Chapter 19. _BUT_ I RECOMMEND READING THE ACTUAL STORY BECAUSE I DID NOT SLAVE AWAY WRITING IT JUST FOR UR HORNY LIL ASSES TO SKIP RIGHT PAST IT. Anyways... please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"He's down. Hey… come on..."

Max pulled Warren back away from the bloody body on the floor. All the rage that clouded his brain was now disappearing with heavy breaths.

"Stop… Sorry…" Nathan pleaded as he covered his beaten face with shaky hands. His soft whimpers filling the hallway.

"We have to go." Chloe announced as she picked up the gun Warren had kicked from Nathan's hand.

Warren knew we had to leave but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the crumpled up Nathan. His mouth and nose were oozing blood, his face red and bruised from Warren's angry punches.

 _I did that to him…_

The realization started to slowly spread through Warren's brain like a deadly cancer.

Max wrapped her arm loosely around her disheartened friend's shoulders, guiding him towards the door to the stairs. Warren followed her like a robot, looking down at his own bloody hands. At first it felt good to let out all the pent up aggression he held towards the snobby rich kid. He deserved it for that everything that he's done, but now… now he had a nasty taste in his mouth. He felt like a bully.

"Who's the bitch now?" Chloe asked as she towered over the bleeding boy. The distaste in her voice was enough to punch at him once more. Nathan just flinched and curled his body into a tighter ball.

"Chloe!" Max scolded.

The guilt wrapped around Warren's throat like a snake. Warren could feel the walls start to close in on him, his chest feeling tight with the need for air. He turned and descended the stairs quickly, throwing the door open aggressively once he reached the bottom. He earned a few weird stares but he didn't care. He only thanked the cool autumn breeze for being way more refreshing than inside the dorms. He panted, the crisp air filling and leaving his aching lungs. He felt like he could finally breathe, his vision turning blurry. He shook his head, blinking away the unwanted tears. Now wasn't the time.

It wasn't long before the two girls were in front of him. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat and straightening his shirt.

"Damn, that was intense. Warren… t-thank you so much." Max said as she stepped closer to Warren to check his face for any open wounds besides the bruise he was going to get from head butting the richer kid in the face.

"For what?" He asked looking up at her, his head downcast towards the floor.

"For beating the shit out of Nathan Prescott. Dude, you rule." Chloe praised.

"I don't know. I kinda went crazy there… like Nathan." He turned his eyes to the floor, feeling the guilt build back up.

"You're nothing like him." Max reassured, placing a hand on his arm to comfort him. The simple gesture made Warren feel so much better. Max always knew how to make him feel good when situations were bad. Like when his parents got divorced or when his cat died. Shit, he was completely head over heels in love with her.

"Good to know." he reached behind him to rub at the back of his neck, trying my best to hide the blush he felt creep to his cheeks. "So where are you going? I better stick with you guys… just in case you need me to get my Hulk on again. Or should I call the cops on Nathan?"

Max and Chloe looked at each other before Max looked back at him. "No police. Not yet. Uh… so maybe you better… um…."

"Warren, me and Max have to do this on our own. No offense." Chloe finished for Max.

Warren felt a pang of jealousy strike him in the chest, but he didn't let his demeanor falter.

"It's cool. Whatever I can do to help." He was trying his best not to frown, lips slightly twitching.

"What you can do is find out anything you can about Nathan's father..." Max said as she looked back at Chloe to make sure trusting him with the task was a good idea. Chloe simply nodded and he nodded back.

"I'm on it. Between the snow and the eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is around the corner." He stated, mimicking the serious faces both of the girls held.

"And, thank you. Seriously. I'll call you later." Max assured, giving him another pat on the arm.

"You better. I'm feeling pretty alpha now." The boy joked as he walked backwards towards the school.

"Yes, you are." Max agreed, giving him a smile.

He turned back around, heading towards the science lab to gather the things he had left behind.

"Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you." Chloe's voice was faintly behind him as he walked up the steps to the school. He couldn't help but smirk at the quiet 'I know.' that came from Max.

It was around 8:45pm when Warren finally got back to the dorms.

When Warren went into the science room to pick up the book he had left there, Brook had asked him to help with her experiment. He ended up staying way longer than he initially wanted to, hell, the girl practically hung on to him to get him to stay longer. He knew he should have declined when he had the chance.

The whole time was spent with her trying to show her knowledge of his favorite movies and him correcting the menial mistakes she probably made on purpose to keep the conversation going. She giggled like an idiot every time he found one, making her crush on the boy painfully obvious. She even went so far as to 'accidentally' drop her pencil so he could pick it up for her.

He only put up with it because if Max ever rejected him, he'd had Brooke to fall back on. Yeah, it sounded superficial, but he was lonely. Max always abandoned him for Chloe. He knew sooner or later she'll fall for her and he'll be left in the dust.

As he finally finished the climb back up the steps of the building he could hear voices on the other side of the door. He peeked into the hallway from the small window in the door only to see Trevor and Justin talking rather loudly.

He took a deep breath, pulling the door open and continuing down the hallway.

"Hey, Warren! Did you hear about Nathan?" Trevor asked as soon as he saw the mess of brown hair, using Justin as an arm rest.

 _I better try and act like I don't know anything._ He thought to himself before he raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to Nathan?" He asked, trying his best to look interested.

"Dude someone beat the living shit out of him! I guess Zach walking in on him all bloody and bruised right in this hallway. Look man, you can see his blood all over the floor!" Justin exclaimed, pointing to the area where Warren had left Nathan a mess.

The nerdy boy knitted his eyebrows together, concern suddenly weighing on my chest. There was blood. Quite a bit of it.

"Don't tell me… You feel bad for that asshole? Fuck man, I bet he deserved every second of it. That guy gets on everyone's nerves, even his parent's." Justin shoved his hands in his pockets and Trevor only nodded at his words.

"His… parents?" Warren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude. His parent's hate him. They sent him here so they didn't have to deal with him anymore, but he keeps doing things to get himself into trouble. They've had to take care of him more now than ever before." Trevor had a laugh behind his words the whole time he informed Warren of the boy's situation and he couldn't help the anger that was forming in his chest. Who are these guys to talk about someone like they know them?

"Hmm. Well, I have to go guys. Tons of homework… See ya around…" Warren nodded at the two stoners before heading towards his room.

When Warren reached his door he struggled to pull the keys from his pocket, quickly unlocking the door with shaking hands before slamming it behind him. He sighed and leaned against the wood, dropping the book he worked so hard to get.

 _What's wrong with me? Not too long ago I was beating up the guy, now I'm feeling sorry for him? Am I going crazy?_

Warren sighed again, covering his face with his hands.

 _This is the guy that has gone after Max multiple times. The first time I defended her he shoved me to the ground and gave me a black eye. When I saw him going after her a second time, I-I couldn't stop myself from head butting him. When he got back up I got scared, but I toughened up for Max. I pushed him to the floor, grabbed his collar and wailed on him. My fists continuously slammed into his unmarked face. The skin on my knuckles breaking from punching him over and over and over again... At first it was for Max, but… I couldn't stop myself. He got what he deserved and it was long overdue, but why… why do I feel so bad?_

He sighed, sliding down the door in grief. The shaken boy looked down at his busted knuckles and shook his head. He shouldn't have hit him so much... he knows that much. The sound of Nathan begging him to stop, the small whimpers and sobs that came from him, all the blood…

"Fuck!" he shouted, throwing his head back against the door. The loud thud sounded through the room. There was a ringing in his ears as the pain split through his head but he barely even felt it. His mind was working way harder than his body was.

"I need to apologize... I need… to tell him I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to apologize... I need… to tell him I'm sorry." Warren stood from the floor, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open slightly. He peered from the small crack in his door across the hall at Nathan's room. A dim light from inside the room shone underneath the door; he was in there. Warren let out a deep breath, opening the door all the way and stepping out into the dark hallway. Lights go out at 9pm. Warren pressed a button on his super cool watch he got for Christmas and the small screen lit up. 9:23pm.

He took quiet steps toward the door diagonal from his own. He could hear soft music playing from the other side of the door and he suddenly felt like he was in enemy territory. He immediately regretted even getting this close. " _No. No backing out now._ " He whispered to himself, willing his arm to lift his shaky fist.

 ** _*knock knock*_**

Nathan didn't move from his seat on the floor when he heard the knocks at his door. He only hugged his knees tighter, burying his bruised face into his knees. "Go away…" it barely came out as a whisper, the music drowning his attempt to speak anyways.

It hurt, everything hurt. His chest, his face, his ribs, it felt like he was falling apart and he didn't like how out of control things seemed to be. He used to be the one that ruled the school like a king, but now, now everyone was going to look at him like he was some joke. It didn't help when Zach found him on the floor in the hallway. The fucker didn't even help; he just laughed and left him there. Nathan thought he was his friend… clearly he was wrong…

The poor beaten boy could feel the warm tears falling from his eyes but he tried his best to make them stop. He needs to prove to himself that he wasn't the bitch everyone thought he was.

Warren tried again, knocking a bit harder this time….

Still no answer.

He was starting to get kind of nervous. He tapped his foot, his hand resting on the door knob. He really shouldn't just barge into Nathan's room, but the nagging voice at the back of his head was starting to convince him that the worst was happening behind the closed door. The last thing Warren could handle was Nathan doing something to himself because someone like him had been the one to make him look like a complete fool.

Nathan heard the door open to his left and he immediately sprung to his feet, trying his best not to double over in pain at his body's protests. "W-W-What do you want? Get the fuck out!" He yelled, backing away from the approaching Warren.

"Hey, no… Please just listen to me…" Warren closed the door softly behind him, the sparse lighting supplied by the sizable projection on the wall giving the room a depressing vibe. "I-I wanted to apologize—

"I don't fucking care! Just… g-get out!" Nathan pointed at the door. He gave Warren his best death glare, but it started to fail once he noticed it wasn't working. Warren stood his ground.

Warren could tell Nathan was pissed off. He's never seen the boy look so upset but if he was going to make up for earlier he needed to stay. Even if it was more for himself than for Nathan. He grabbed the remote to the Nathan's speaker and turned it off, the music no longer obstructing their conversation.

"Do your ears not work, Graham!? I s-said get the fuck out…" Nathan was starting to panic, his eyes started watering once he realized that Warren saw straight through him. He started shaking, his breathing becoming irregular.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, his worry taking over him as he risking taking a step toward the shaking boy.

Nathan immediately took a few staggering steps back, clutching his desk chair and putting it in front of him like some kind of shield.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nathan. I know that I took it a bit too far…" Warren took a few more cautious steps toward the cowering boy in the corner.

"A... bit?" Nathan scoffed, an angry smirk taking over his features. "Does this…" Nathan carefully lifted his white cardigan and under shirt, showing the vast expanse of cream skin littered in bruises. "look like... a _bit_?"

Warren couldn't see much, but he knew that wherever Nathan's pale skin became barely visible there was a bruise. "Okay… So I took it way too far. But I wanted to tell you how sorry I was doing what I did… You don't have to accept my apology! I just… I can't handle my guilt anymore…"

"Y-You feel guilty…?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Warren nodded his head slowly, jumping at the sudden bark of dry laughter that came from the corner of the room. Nathan automatically regretted his decision to laugh, his ribs aching something fierce. He gripped at his sides moaning and falling to his knees in pain.

Warren started to rush around the bed towards the boy but Nathan held up his hand to stop him. " _Don't_ fucking... touch me." Nathan struggled a bit, but he slowly made his way back up to a standing position.

Warren nodded his head, eyebrows knitted together. It was hard to tell, but now that he got a somewhat closer look at the boy he had beat, he realized just how bad he had fucked up. Both of his eyes had dark bruises by them, his lip was busted and there was a clear gash across his nose and on his cheek bone.

Warren risked taking a step towards Nathan but he, very obviously, took a larger one back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just… Can I see how bad it is?" Warren asked as he squinted his eyes. Warren caught Nathan by surprise when he suddenly turned around and headed towards the door. Nathan's nervous eyes watched the other as he prayed the boy would just leave and never come back. Sadly that wasn't the case. Warren was after the light switch. After he flicked it on the lamp by Nathan's bed turned on, a very visible break in the lamp's shade causing more light to pour into the room than it originally would.

Warren began to walk back towards the other, not once taking his eyes off of Nathan's face. Nathan averted his eyes when the stare became too much to bare. "Did you clean them correctly? I mean with peroxide or something?" Warren stopped a distance away, making sure to give the other room to feel comfortable.

 _Why the fuck does he care?_ Nathan thought as he looked back at the other with skeptical eyes. He could tell Warren wasn't one to fight, so maybe he really did feel bad… No, who would feel bad for him? He was a loser… A nobody… "No… I didn't." Nathan answered sharply, arms finding their way around his body.

"Did you clean them at all?" Warren questioned further, leaning in a bit to look at the cuts closer. Nathan looked away from Warren's intruding eyes once again, "No… I didn't." he repeated, a bit quieter.

"Then how…?" Warren looked harder and noticed the faint traces of caked blood in some areas. They were slightly smeared, but it didn't look like Nathan even bothered to wipe them away.

Warren's eyes widened, his eyebrows rising. "You didn't clean them?! They're going to get infected! I'll be right back; I have a first aid kit in my room!" With that Warren was running to his room, leaving Nathan's door wide open.

 _I should close the door and lock it while I have the chance._ Nathan thought, moving across the room as quickly as he could, only to catch sight of Warren. He was rummaging through his closet like a mad man, throwing clothes left and right. Nathan suddenly couldn't bring himself to close the door. He just stood there and watched as the worried boy practically trashed his room.

 _What a loser…_


	3. Chapter 3

_What a loser…_

Nathan sighed. He clicked a few things on his computer before turning to his bed, the playlist he started beginning as he sat down.

Warren could have sworn it was in his closet, but after nearly clearing out the contents of the small space; one glance over to his desk had him nearly smacking himself. He stood from the floor and saw the small box just sitting on top of his laptop, a sticky note stuck to the top.

' _Thanks for letting me borrow this, Warren. It means a lot. ( ^ . ^ ) – Max'_

Warren face palmed, sighing at his stupidity. How could he forget that he lent it to Max?

 _All of this… just for Nathan…_ Warren thought as he examined the mess he made. He shook his head at himself, it was worth it. He looked over his mess again before closing his door behind him and heading back to Nathan's room with the stupid thing in his hand.

Nathan was leaned back against his headboard when Warren had finally returned. A projector that hung from the ceiling was playing the music video of what looked like Karma Police by Radiohead. The set up was really impressive, but what more would you expect from the richest kid in school? "Damn… Is that a BenQ W1070?"

Nathan only nodded his head, eyes staring at the wall that hosted the projection with little to no interest. "I-I've always wanted to get one of those for my room back home… But I could never save up the money." Warren laughed nervously, hand finding its way to the back of his neck. Nathan didn't answer, like the words Warren just spoke didn't even reach his ears.

Warren suddenly felt even more nervous. Nathan was really going to let him do this? What if he said something to piss the other off? After seeing the state of his body, Warren wouldn't have the nerve to fight back if Nathan suddenly decided to get physical.

Warren closed the door behind him and cautiously walked towards the other. He sat down on opposite side of the bed next to Nathan; the soft music that filled the space starting to relax his nerves. He put the kit in between them, opening it and pulling out an alcohol wipe.

He held it out to the boy next to him and Nathan had caught sight of how busted Warren's knuckles were. Nathan looked up at the other boy and Warren tried his best to give him a small smile. Nathan scoffed, snatching the wipe from Warren's hands and ripping open the package. He brought it to his face, hissing wen the alcohol from the wipe came in contact the cut on his nose. He looked over to Warren to find the other watching him like a hawk.

 _Why the fuck does he care so much? It's like he's my fucking mom, watching me like that… What does he want from me?_ _Does he really feel bad? No, he definitely wants something..._

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the other as he moved from the cut on his nose to the one on his cheek, hissing once again at the sting.

"Uh… You should use a new one." Warren spoke up, holding out another wipe. Nathan took it, avoiding all eye contact with the other. He threw the used wipe onto his bed and Warren carefully picked it up, folding it back up and shoving it into the package that it came from.

 _What would he want from me? Drugs? Booze? Money? Of course, that has to be it. That or he wants to fuck me or something… No, he has a thing for that Max bitch. But… that's actually not a bad reason either. Ever since he's been here he's been eyeing me like a piece of fucking meat… So the fucker can make me look like a little bitch then have the nerve to come back here and try and get me to screw him? No… that can't be why… FUCK. I don't know!_

Nathan clenched jaw in frustration, rubbing at the cut roughly. Warren watched with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey… ah… Do you want me to—?

"I can do it myself!" Nathan suddenly snapped, glaring at Warren. Warren could only hold up his hands in defense, watching as the other roughly wiped at his wound.

"I'm just saying if you aren't a little more careful you're going to…"

" _Shit_." Nathan cursed under his breath when he pulled the wipe from his face and saw more blood.

"… Re-open your cuts. It hasn't been long; your cuts aren't healed enough."

Nathan tried to wipe away the stream of fresh blood from his face with the bloody wipe but he only succeeded in smearing it all over. "Uh… Nathan… You're kinda… making it worse." Warren tried to inform the other lightly so he wouldn't get upset, but that only succeeded in pissing him off more.

"Fuck this!" Nathan fumed, throwing the wipe on the floor and crossing his arms. "Just fucking leave, I'm fine." His pent up anger caused the leg that was off the bed to bounce up and down.

"Well, is it okay if I…? I mean it's my fault this even happened…" Warren asked carefully, not wanting to upset the other boy any further.

Nathan turned his head and glared at him, trying to figure out the boy anyway that he could. Warren would be lying if he said it didn't make him want to run away, but that's what Nathan wanted. No matter what he couldn't bring himself to run. He needed to be sure Nathan would be okay after he left. After seeing all that he's done… helping him clean his wounds was the least he could do.

Nathan could feel the blood start to slide down his face, distracting him from his intimidating stare. Warren noticed it too; his eyes followed the bead of blood down Nathan's cheek. It hung on Nathan's jaw and threatened to fall like a raindrop on the edge of an umbrella.

Before Warren knew what he was doing he reached out and ran his finger gingerly along Nathan's jaw, gathering the blood. Nathan was shocked for a second, but the shock quickly turned into anger. He grabbed Warren's wrist roughly, the blood still on the other's finger. Warren gasped, eyes growing wide. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Nathan snarled.

"U-Ugh I-I it was going to fall on your jacket s-so I… I j-just" Warren struggled to find words, his eyes darting between Nathan's eyes and his grip on his wrist.

 _I knew it._

Nathan pulled Warren by his wrist, causing him to lunge forward and smash their lips together. Neither of them closed their eyes, Nathan glaring into Warren's surprised ones. When Warren finally realized the full extent of what was happening he tried to pull away, but Nathan grabbed the back of his head with his free hand to keep him there. Nathan used the new position to his advantage as he pulled his hair roughly, causing Warren to gasp into his mouth. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue into his mouth, causing the other to jerk away harder. Warren finally got free of Nathan's grasp and scrambled off of his bed, panting for breath.

"W-What the fuck, Nathan!?" Warren asked, bringing his arm up to wipe Nathan's saliva off of his lips.

"This is what you want isn't it? That's why you've been staring at me! I'm not fucking stupid, Graham. There's no other reason for you to be here!" Nathan shouted.

"What?! N-No! I just wanted to make sure you were okay! When I came here and saw you so upset I wanted to help! I don't want… that!" Warren tried his best to explain, but Nathan wasn't buying it.

Nathan stood from his bed, going around it pushing Warren backwards with a shove to his chest. Warren tried his best not to fall and stumbled back. His back slammed into the wall next to the door, the force causing the projector to shake. "W-What are you doing!?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think I'm that fucking weak? Hmmm? I can take care of myself! I don't need some fucking faggot to come in here and try and baby me. You don't really care. You're just looking to get something out of it, aren't you?!" Nathan slammed his fist into the wall next to Warren's head. Warren jumped; he was starting to get scared. This is exactly what he didn't want.

Nathan was glaring at him, his breaths coming out fast and angry. His body was roaring with painful protests but he ignored them, his anger taking over his entire being. They stayed like that for a while, Warren cautiously watching as Nathan glared at him, his chest visibly rising and falling.

 _Why isn't he scared of me? This **fucking** asshole. Why? So he beats my ass then it's suddenly okay for him to come in here and try to be all caring... Hell, who am I kidding, I deserved it. I deserved it. I… deserved to be beat like a loser… I deserved it…_

It was when Warren noticed the water gathering in the corner of Nathan's eye he realized wasn't in any real danger. The tears fell freely from Nathan's eyes as he tried his hardest to keep up his tough demeanor.

"Nathan…" Warren tried softly, his eyes softening.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nathan shouted, slamming his fist into the wall again. Tears streamed down the other's face, mixing with blood. Warren could feel his heart starting to ache at the sight.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that!" Nathan couldn't hold it in anymore, his unwanted sobs started to spill from his lips. His hand dropped with his head as he wept. "Please… j-just get the fuck out of here…"

Warren didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave him like this. He did the only thing he knew how to do. He closed the distance in between them and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders in a tight embrace.

"G-Get the fuck off of me!" Nathan shouted as he tried to free himself of Warren's grip. Warren only tightened his arms around the other, refusing to let him go.

"I said get off!" Nathan continued to shout as he struggled against the other.

The warmth from Warren's body made him feel strange. It made him feel… safe in a way. He hadn't felt like this in a long time…

When Warren started rubbing circles into his back he couldn't hold it in anymore and sobbed into his shoulder, bringing his hands up hesitantly to grip at the other's shirt.

"Shhh… It's okay." Warren hushed the other as he cried. He could feel how bad Nathan was shaking against him and he hugged him tighter.

"O-Ow, fuck." Nathan gasped at Warren's tight grip. Warren immediately let go, forgetting all about the other's bruised body.

"I'm sorry! I forgot..." Warren apologized.

" _It's fine…_ "


	4. Chapter 4

" _It's fine…_ " Nathan whispered into Warren's shoulder. Warren realized that Nathan still hadn't let go of his shirt, even after he hurt him.

"…Are you okay?" Warren tried, tilting his head to try and get a look at Nathan's face.

Nathan didn't answer, turning his face away from the other boy's. He tightened his grip on Warren's shirt and Warren got the message. Warren returned his arms to their previous location, being sure not to squeeze too tight this time. He could barely hear what sounded like a sigh come from Nathan. Warren rubbed up and down Nathan's back, trying his best to soothe his tense muscles.

"You really don't want anything from me…?" Nathan finally asked after a short silence. Warren felt his heart sink a little at the lack of confidence in Nathan's voice. He's never heard anything sound so weak and small.

"I just wanted to come here and apologize. I swear that I didn't come here with any other reason." Warren told the truth, feeling his face heat up when he remembered the previous situation.

Nathan let go of Warren's shirt, wiping away the tears from his cheeks roughly. "Then… uh… I believe you." Nathan said quietly. With that he walked away, leaving Warren to watch as he went and grabbed some tissues from his desk to blow his nose.

"Uh…I-Is it okay if I clean your cuts now?" Warren chuckled awkwardly as he adjusted his shirt.

Nathan looked over at the boy on the other side of the room and sighed. "Are you going to leave me alone after?" Nathan asked, his expression somewhat annoyed.

"Yes! I-I mean… Yeah, dude." Warren tried his best to act cool but he knew Nathan saw it was fake.

Nathan shook his head, "Then fine." He agreed as he walked over to his bookshelf lined with movies. He scanned over the alphabetically organized cases until I found the one he wanted. He pulled it free, looking over it before going over to his DVD player and popping the disc in.

Warren watched Nathan as he moved. He finally got time to really think about all that's happened. Nathan thought he wanted… _that_ from him? When Warren thought about how roughly Nathan had kissed him he can't help but feel a little embarrassed. Was Nathan always so rough with people? Maybe that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. No, maybe he was rough because he was just angry…

After Nathan finished setting everything up he sat back on his bed and noticed that Warren hadn't moved from the spot he left him. "What are you doing…?" Nathan asked, lifting a brow at the other. Warren snapped out of it, shaking his head slightly. "U-Uh nothing I was just thinking." Warren smiled at Nathan, but Nathan ignored it. "Well if you're going to do this then get it over with. Otherwise you can leave." Nathan was back to being his cold self and for some reason Warren was relived. He felt like that meant Nathan was going to be okay.

Warren smiled to himself, going over to Nathan's bed and sitting next to Nathan. The movie started to play and Warren recognized it right away. "Whoa! Ferris Bueller's Day Off? I would have never thought you would like this movie." Warren commented as he pulled out a few small band aids, Neosporin, and more alcohol wipes.

"I've actually never watched it. I've always had it though…" Nathan confessed, carefully crossing his arm across his chest.

Warren's mouth nearly fell open. "What do you mean you've never watched it!? It's one of the most iconic movies ever!"

Nathan only shrugged, causing Warren to shake his head. "It's a really great movie. You're going to love it. I promise. I'm really surprised you haven't seen it before it's gotten so many awards I—

Nathan turned his head and glared at Warren, causing him to shut his mouth. "Are you done talking?" Warren nodded and zipped his lips, throwing the invisible key. Nathan sighed, his eyes going back to the projector screen.

"Ah… Actually can you face me a little bit?" Nathan snapped his head towards Warren with the scariest expression he's ever seen. "Uh… I'll stop talking now." Warren whispered sheepishly.

Nathan complied, even though he was annoyed. He brought both of his legs up onto the bed and crossed them, turning his face towards Warren but leaving his eyes on the screen. Warren smiled to himself once again as he brought the wipe up to the cut on Nathan's cheek.

He wiped away the dried blood first, making sure to be extra careful with his bruised face. He held Nathan's jaw lightly as he ran the wipe over the cut once to let Nathan get use to the sting. Warren could tell Nathan didn't like it because of the way he clenched his jaw in his hand. After a few more careful wipes Warren let go of Nathan's jaw, opening one of the small band aids and dabbing some Neosporin on it to help keep it uninfected. Warren carefully placed it on Nathan's face.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck did you just put on my face?" Nathan questioned, reaching his hand up to feel the bandage.

"It's a band aid. It'd be good if you kept it on while you slept. I put Neosporin on it to make sure it doesn't get infected. You can take it off in the morning." Warren informed, as he stuffed the used wipe back into its packaging along with the band aid wrapper.

"Did I say you could put this shit on my face?" Nathan asked, pointing at the band aid and leaning towards Warren with a very unhappy expression.

"W-Well I… I just—

"I'm messing with you, Graham. No need to piss your pants." Nathan chuckled. Warren was shocked. He's never heard the other genuinely laugh before. It felt kind of… refreshing.

"W-Well you already cleaned the cut on your nose, so I don't need to put a band aid on it. Just the ones on your cheek and lip seem bad." Warren stated as he pulled out another wipe for Nathan's lip. "Can you um… turn towards me more?"

Warren was scared that Nathan would snap at him again but Nathan turned his head towards the other without objection. It was hard for Nathan to watch the screen from the position so he opted to just listening to it, his eyes watching the other boy's every move. Warren didn't realize that Nathan was watching him until the two made eye contact. Nathan's blue eyes felt like they were piercing straight through him, the nerves building up and causing his hands to shake.

Warren brought to wipe up to Nathan's lip, his hand trembling as he gently dabbed at the cut. "Are you cold or something?" Nathan asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Warren felt heat in his cheeks, "Uh… yeah." He lied, biting his lip to force himself to concentrate. Nathan looked to Warren's lips and fought his urge to yell at him to stop. It bugged him for some reason.

As Warren finished up he thought back to when Nathan had kissed him so roughly. It must have hurt him but he did it anyways. His thoughts were interrupted when Nathan suddenly cleared his throat. "Oh, uh s-sorry. I'm done." Warren went to pull his arm back but Nathan stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Warren's eyes went wide as he watched the other. _Oh no, not again._

"What were you thinking about just now?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"U-Uh I was just thinking about when you… when you kissed me. It must have hurt you a lot, but you did it because I made you mad. Same with when you shoved me. I'm sorry I made you do that stuff. Please just relax now. This movie is super good. It'll make you feel better." Warren smirked, nodding his head towards the screen.

Warren moved to put the rest of the stuff away but Nathan didn't release his grip on his wrist. He looked back at the other, waiting for some sort of reaction. Nathan looked conflicted, his eyebrows scrunched together. "A-Are you—

"Thank you." Nathan said finally. Warren was taken aback. He blinked a few times, not completely sure of what just happened. Did Nathan Prescott just thank him?

"W-What?" Warren asked. Nathan let go of his wrist then, turning to rest his back against his headboard. Maybe this was his cue to leave. He gathered the trash and threw it into the trash can close to Nathan's bed, closing his first aid kit back up and standing from the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Or uh… maybe not, huh?" Warren joked. "Enjoy your movie." He turned towards the door and left, closing the door softly behind him. Once Warren was finally out of the room Nathan let out a long sigh.

When Warren finally closed the door to his room he also let out his own sigh, but it wasn't because of Nathan.

He still needed to clean up his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going pretty average at Blackwell High. Classes had ended about 20 minutes ago and everyone had gone to do whatever it was they usually did on Friday afternoons. Whether it was visiting family or going into town, no one really stuck around after school like Warren usually did.

Warren had just left his chemistry class, his satchel on his shoulder filled with the extra notes Ms. Grant had given to him and manga books. He was making his way down the hall when he spotted Nathan leaning against the wall near the bathrooms. It had been a few weeks since he's seen the other boy. They didn't have any classes together, plus Nathan liked to skip class a lot.

Warren felt a rush of relief wash over him when he noticed that Nathan's bruises were pretty much gone. They were still a yellowish-green color, but that was better than deep purple. The cuts on his face had become scabs, making his features appear more rugged. Warren thought about saying hi, but knowing Nathan, he'd probably just be ignored. It was as if Nathan felt Warren's eyes on him, his eyes meeting Warren's gaze as he continued down the hall. Warren lifted his chin as a cool attempt to say 'What's up?', but he could see Nathan's chest move as he scoffed. Warren felt a pang of rejection in his chest, but it was to be expected.

Warren was about to turn the corner to exit the building when he noticed a few guys walk up to Nathan. He only recognized one of the guys, Zach, the one who found Nathan after he had beaten him. He slowed his pace, watching the interaction unfold. Zach seemed to say something, but Nathan ignored him.

"Come on, Nathan. Don't be like that. I'm sure you know that I'm the one that told your Daddy that you got your ass beat. You still look like complete shit. You better do what I say unless you want your old Pops to find out some of the other shit you've done. Don't make things hard, _faggot_."

Warren could tell Nathan was getting angry, the way his eyes were narrowed and his shoulders tensed. Warren had seen it all before. Nathan gave a quick glance to Warren, causing Warren to stop in his tracks. He actually looked scared…? Nathan scoffed finally, standing from the wall and attempting to walk away from the boys, but the one Warren didn't know grabbed his shoulder to keep him there. "Where do you think you're going?"

Nathan winced and shoved the hand off of him, "Fuck. OFF." He shouted as he turned to leave again, but the guys weren't having it. The one that had his hand on Nathan's shoulder grabbed his arms behind his back and held them there with one arm as he covered his mouth with his other hand so he couldn't yell for help.

Warren couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around the hallway quickly, but there were no teachers to be found. Everyone had pretty much cleared out of the school by now. Warren immediately sprang into action when he realized he had no other choice.

He ran at Zach and tackled him, straddling his stomach as he punched him straight in the jaw. "What the fuck…?" When the guy holding Nathan saw Warren attacking Zach, he let go of Nathan and ran at the two. The guy grabbed Warren by the collar and brought him to his feet, pinning his arms behind him so he was defenseless. "Well well well, if it isn't little Warren Graham." Zach sneered as he stood from the floor, rubbing at his jaw. Warren struggled against the other's grip, but his grip was too strong.

"Seriously. What the fuck, Warren? You're really willing to get your ass beat for that pansy?" Zach questioned, nodding his head towards Nathan who was recovering from being thrown on the floor. Nathan got up from the floor and ran, leaving Warren to fend for himself. "Look what you did. You let him get away." Zach cursed, pointing at Nathan as he ran out of the building.

He walked up to him and Warren knew full well what was going to happen next. Warren clenched his stomach as Zach swung at his mid section. The punch took the wind right out of him, causing him to drop his head and gasp for air. Zach swung upwards at Warren's hanging head, getting him straight in the nose. Blood started to trickle down his upper lip onto his shirt, his eyes tearing up from the impact of Zach's fist. "You shouldn't get in the middle of business."

Warren took yet another punch to the cheek and could taste the blood in his mouth. When Zach went to punch him again, Warren gathered the blood in his mouth and spit it at him. The spit landed right on the chest of Zach's white shirt, staining the cloth with red. Zach stopped, looking down at the now ruined shirt. "You're gonna pay for that." was all he said before he punched Warren square in the side of the head.

There was a dull ringing in his ear as white flashed in front of his vision. Warren's body suddenly felt heavy. He couldn't keep his head up anymore, his legs giving out on him.

"Hey…! What… going…here?!" Warren could hear a voice, but he couldn't make out all the words it said. When Warren opened his eyes he was on the floor. He groaned as he went to stand, but his world tilted and he found himself back on the floor. He shook his head, trying to lift himself up again; this time someone helped him. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Nathan's features as he slowly stood from the floor.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" The voice that wasn't Nathan's asked. Warren lifted his head and Mr. Madsen was in front of him, grabbing his other arm to steady him. "Uh… Yeah I just… need a second."Warren said as he went to hold the side of his head. "Here, let's get you to the nurse's office." Mr. Madsen offered as he put Warren's arm around his shoulder as he helped him walk.

Nathan followed after them as they made their way to the nurse. Warren looked over to Nathan, who was watching him with worried eyes. "Are… you okay?" Warren asked, as he walked against Mr. Madsen. Nathan was surprised at Warren's words. Warren was the one who had gotten hurt, but he still asked if _he_ was okay? Nathan nodded, looking away from Warren's soft eyes, feeling guilty.

When they finally made it to the nurse's office, Nathan held the door so the others could make their way inside. "Thanks, Prescott." Madsen commented as they made their way through the doorway. Nathan nodded at the comment and closed the door once they were inside. "Oh! What happened?" The nurse asked as she walked out of the materials closet at the sound of the door closing.

"This is Warren Graham. He was in a fight with some other students. Nathan here ran to get me and I was able to arrive at the scene before things got too serious." Madsen explained as he helped Warren get into the next room and sit down on the nurse's bed.

"Thank god Mr. Prescott was there for you then, huh?" The nurse asked as she sat in a small rolling stool and rolled over to Warren to shine a flashlight in front of his eyes. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him I'd probably be out cold." Warren smiled as he looked over to Nathan who was standing on the opposite side of the room. Nathan looked away from his gaze, heat spreading to his slightly bruised cheeks. "I'm going to need to report this situation to Principal Wells. Those two won't get away with this." Madsen assured before pulling out a pocket book and a pen.

"What happened, son?" The nurse asked, grabbing some alcohol and cotton swabs for Warren's nose and cheek.

"Well…" Warren glanced over to Nathan. Nathan's eyes were somewhat pleading. ' _Please, don't say anything.'_ They screamed. "I provoked them." Warren finally said, "I said something that made Zach mad. He swung but I dodged it and got the first hit. After that he had his friend hold me while he punched me. He got me good in the side, twice in the face, and then in the head. There was like a ringing in my ears, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor." The nurse nodded, wiping the blood from Warren's face.

"It seems like you might have a concussion, Honey. Given the situations severity, you're gonna need to stay here for a little while longer so I can make sure you don't need to go to the hospital." Madsen looked up at Warren after he finished writing down the rest of Warren's words. "And you didn't know this other boy?" Warren shook his head, frowning.

"His name is James." Nathan spoke quietly. They all turned to look at him, all of them seeming to miss what he had said. The stares made him feel awkward but he repeated himself, "His name is James Towner." Madsen nodded, writing down the name in his book before flipping it shut and shoving it back it his pocket.

"Alright. With that I'll be on my way. You two stay out of trouble. Well... Warren." Madsen said, realizing he couldn't really tell Nathan what to do. Warren nodded, but Nathan ignored it completely. Mr. Madsen gave a final wave before he left the nurses office, his heavy boots ringing throughout the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Madsen gave a final wave before he left the nurses office, his heavy boots ringing throughout the office.

"You said that the boy had punched you in the side? May I take a look to be sure nothing is broken?" The nurse asked. "Oh, yeah. Of course." Warren said, lifting his shirt gingerly. The nurse looked over the bruise that was starting to form, pressing lightly. Warren hissed sharply, wincing away from her hand. Warren could feel Nathan's eyes on him, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Your rib may be bruised. There's really nothing we can do about it except ice it at least 3-4 times a day, take some anti inflammatory medication, and stay away from any physical activity. Are you in any sports?" Warren looked over at Nathan again. They both had swim. Well, Nathan never really showed up, but he was on the team. "Swim." Warren said finally. The nurse nodded, looking in between Warren and Nathan.

"Okay, well, you're going to need to rest here for a little bit before I let you go, okay? Lay back and I'll get you some ice." The nurse said before she rolled over to the mini fridge on the other side of the room to get ice for Warren. Warren winced as he tried his best to lie down without hurting himself. Nathan almost rushed to help, but he restrained himself as he watched Warren settle back on the bed's pillow.

"Mr. Prescott, you don't need to stick around anymore. I assure you, Warren is perfectly fine under my care." The nurse said politely as she returned to Warren with the ice. Nathan shoved his hands in his pocket awkwardly, "Uh… yeah. See ya..." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! I mean, uh, can you stay?" Warren asked, trying to sit up. "Here, let me adjust this." The nurse said, handing him the ice. Warren placed the ice against his ribs as she reached underneath the bed and it slowly adjusted so Warren was sitting up, staring into Nathan's eyes. Nathan thought about it. He probably shouldn't stick around… "Please…" Warren practically begged, looking to the nurse to help.

She saw the pleading in his eyes and realized the situation between the two, "U-Uh, yeah! You should stay. I need to make up a note for the Swim coach and call his mother, so I won't be able to watch him constantly to make sure he stays awake. You know, with his concussion and all. It'd help me out a lot if you could help me watch him." She said, winking at Warren.

He smiled, but stopped smiling at the sight of Nathan's blank expression. Nathan looked between the nurse and Warren, and then sighed. "Fine…" Warren bit his tongue to keep from smiling in triumph. "You can sit here while I got fill out the paper work, Hun." She said as she stood from the stool, and motioned to it. He sat down and she smiled at him. "You two have fun." She winked as she left the room.

The two were left in silence as the nurse closed the door to the room. "Are y—

"Thank you, for getting Mr. Madsen. That last punch really shook me." Warren realized he had cut Nathan off and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" Nathan rethought his words. "Are you stupid?" Nathan asked finally. He seemed angry, but his expression was concerned, which threw Warren off. "What do y—

"Seriously, are you fucking retarded!? Why would you go through all of that for me…?" Nathan's yell slowly morphed into a whisper. Warren furrowed his eyebrows. "Well if I didn't, then who would? You clearly needed help—

"I did _not_ need help! I had it all under control..." It was Warren's turn to scoff. "If things were so under control, would that guy have grabbed you the way he did!? Those guys were both clearly larger than you; did you really think you were going to be able to walk out of that?" Warren asked, clearly upset that Nathan was trying to seem tough now of all times.

Nathan had his eyes on the floor, he felt like he was getting scolded and he didn't like it. Silence fell between the two once again. Nathan knew that when he saw Warren in the hallway, he was silently hoping he would help him, but not like this... He didn't want him to get hurt or anything… "Thank you, Warren… I-I was scared, a-and you helped me… I…" Nathan struggled with his words.

Warren could tell he was visibly uncomfortable. Nathan didn't seem like he was good at showing any emotion aside from anger. Warren reached over and softly put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked up at him, his eyes were watery.

"Forget about it." Warren smiled. "I'll take it as karma. I had it coming for what I did to you before." Warren joked. Nathan couldn't help the smile that slowly took over his features after looking at Warren. "You look good when you smile." Warren randomly blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized he had said out loud what he was thinking. Nathan looked shocked, a slight blush on his cheek. Warren slowly took his hand back and cleared his throat.

"S-So… Do you like manga?" Warren said as he tried to change the subject. He reached into his satchel and pulled out Naruto Volume 3. "I just started reading this one. It's an anime too, but I thought the whole 'The book is better than the show.' Thing might apply so I wanted to read a few of these before I watched it." Warren said as he offered the book to Nathan.

Nathan took the book, looking at the back of it confused. There were only ads. "Oh, the Japanese read from right to left so the book's front is actually on the opposite side…" Warren informed as he flipped the book over in Nathan's hands. Nathan seemed intrigued as he read the cover. "What's it about?" he asked as he opened it.

"Well there's this kid named Naruto, and he lives in this village that teaches children how to become ninjas. It's pretty cool, but I'm not too into reading, I'm more of a movie guy. I'm thinking about just ditching the books and watching it instead."Warren said as he laid back into the bed. "I think I've heard of this one. I've never read any of these… but I've seen a few Studio Ghibli movies. Is all anime like that?" Nathan asked as he glanced over the pages. Warren closed his eyes. "Hmmm… I guess. But some art styles are different."

This was the first conversation the two had ever shared and it honestly felt pretty good. It was like the bad things from before never even happened. He was finally looking at Nathan like he was a person and not some figure that everyone talked about. Nathan seemed like he liked movies, his huge collection practically calling out to Warren. They should watch a movie together or something. Warren smiled at the thought of the two of them watching some cheesy movie, as he rested his head back against his pillow.

Nathan noticed that Warren was being a little too silent and looked up to see him with his eyes closed. "Warren!" He shouted, accidentally dropping the book on the floor as he moved to shake Warren's shoulder. Warren's eyes shot open, his body suddenly being jerked around. " _O-Ow._ Shit. You've got a strong grip." Warren commented rubbing shoulder after Nathan let go of it. Nathan looked distressed as he bent over to pick the book back up.

"Talk more. It keeps you awake." Nathan instructed as he watched Warren intently. Warren didn't argue. He could talk for hours. "Do you like the book?" he asked, pointing to the book that found its way back into Nathan's hands. Nathan nodded. "The art is cool." He admitted, shrugging to stay cool. Warren smirked. He wished he was that cool. Nathan was way nerdier than he'd like to admit, and Warren could tell. It would be awesome if the two could hang out.

 _Fuck it. Might as well..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Fuck it. Might as well..._

"H-Hey, after we get out of here do you want to come over to my room and watch that anime with me? I don't think I can trust myself not to fall asleep as soon as I get to my bed. If you don't want to watch anime, we could watch a movie or something. Or if you don't want to I'm okay wi—

"Sure. The heater in my room is broken so it'd be cool to hang out somewhere warm." Nathan cut in once Warren started rambling. Nathan believed Warren when he said that he might fall asleep. Shit he already almost did.

Nathan looked up from the book and caught sight of the purple bruise starting to show on Warren's cheekbone. Nathan couldn't help the guilt that started to build up in his stomach. The way he fell to the floor after James let go of him didn't look good.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Warren said as he smiled excitedly. Nathan felt his face get hot as he stared at Warren's smiling face. He felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards, but he cleared the expression off of his face before Warren could notice and say something embarrassing again.

Warren shifted, hissing when he pushed himself too far. "I have some Ibuprofen and some pretty strong pain killers back at my room, they help a lot. I could give them to you." Nathan offered. Warren nodded, taking the bag of melting ice off of his side, the condensation from the bag leaving a wet spot on his shirt.

"Have you bruised your ribs before?" Warren asked as he laid the bag of mostly water on top of his bruised cheek. Nathan nodded, staring at the floor. He could remember a few times off the bat. When his Father found he broke his $200,000 vase when he was 13. When his Father found out that he had crashed the first car. When Warren kicked his ass, when his Father found out that Warren had kicked his ass…

"What happened?" Of course he would ask. A part of him wanted to be sure that Nathan wasn't just lying to make him feel better, but another part was genuinely concerned. Nathan sighed before he stood from the stool, lifting up his cardigan and shirt up with one swift movement. It hurt to raise his arms, but it was bearable.

Warren eyed the bruises littered all over Nathan's skin with his eyebrows furrowed. He was actually able to see them now that they were in a room with good lighting. Warren could feel his heart start to sink at the color of them. The smaller bruises had turned the same color as the ones on his face, slowly disappearing. But the ones along his ribs, those were still dark and clearly visible. He couldn't help but frown at the woeful state of Nathan's body. "I did that?" Warren asked in a low voice.

Nathan didn't reply. He wasn't going to tell him that his dad had beaten him for losing a fight against a 'loser'. His father's words still echoed in his ears, _"You better not do anything more to embarrass me."_

"So… when that guy grabbed you, it must have hurt like hell." Warren commented. Nathan just put his shirt back down; shaking his head, "I'm use to—" Nathan caught himself, "Never mind…"

Warren became concerned almost instantly. "What—

"Okay, boys." The nurse started as she made her way back into the room. Nathan was thankful that she decided to come back at that time. He wouldn't be able to tell Warren, especially with the way Warren looks at him like he's some poor sap. Like he deserved a pity party after all that he's done...

"Is your side okay, Hun?" The nurse asked as she walked over to Warren. "Oh, yeah! The ice melted a while ago. I didn't really think about throwing it away so I've kind of just been holding it." Warren said as he handed the bag of water to the Nurse. She turned to throw it away as he stood from the bed. "Can you help me? I'm still a little dizzy." Warren asked.

Nathan nodded and stood outstretching his hand to the other. Warren took it and eased himself of the bed, swaying a bit when he stood. Nathan tightened his grip on his hand, reaching his other hand up to rest on his shoulder. Warren grabbed Nathan's elbow, steadying himself.

"I know it's none of my business, but are you two dating?" the nurse questioned once she turned around and saw the boys holding onto each other. Warren felt his face heat up and Nathan go rigid in front of him. "U-Uh oh, no! W-We're—

"It's okay, Sweetie! You don't need to explain to me! I'll keep it a secret. You guys go on now. I have to head home now myself." She grinned.

Nathan tried frantically, "We're not—

"I told you not to worry! Your secret is safe with me!" The nurse persisted.

Warren felt like his face was on fire, but Nathan didn't waste any time hanging around any longer. He didn't let go of Warren's hand, grabbing Warren's satchel before pulling him with him as he stormed out of the office.

 _What the fuck was that lady's problem? Who is she to judge what we do? So what if we're dating? Wait what am I saying? We aren't even dating! That stupid bitch... She's going to tell my father. She's going to tell._ Nathan could feel his rage boiling inside of him.

"Can you... slow down a little?" Warren asked breathlessly as Nathan's pace only seemed to speed up to a jog as soon as they got out of the nurse's office. Nathan slowed down. He didn't realize he had been going so fast.

"Um… Are you okay?" Warren asked from behind him. Nathan looked back, seeing their hands were still connected. He let go immediately after realizing, feeling his face heat up. He took a few breaths, his brain clouding with anger. "I… I'm, no, I'm not okay. I'm actually _really,"_ he paused to take a few angry breaths, "fucking _pissed_. Why do people DO THAT?! Why must people judge others for no _fucking_ reason!? Accusing us of _such_ … such… AGH—

Warren was startled when Nathan suddenly dropped his satchel and turned towards the row of lockers, punching his fist straight into them. His fists stayed on the locker as his head dropped to stare blindly at the floor. His shoulders were rising and falling with his ragged breaths.

 _Control… Control yourself, Nathan. 1, 2, 3, 4…_

"Hey…" Warren tried, gently putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan whipped around, smacking Warren's hand off of him. "Don't. _Fucking_. Touch me." Nathan warned with a shaky voice. Warren retracted his hand immediately. He quickly looked up and down the hallways for someone to witness his possible murder. There was no one.

Warren sighed, "Look, Nathan, I know you're mad but just listen to me. Who cares about what the nurse said? You and I both know that we aren't dating. That's all that matters, okay? Calm down. It only matters what you think of yourself, not what others think about you." Warren said carefully.

"NO you don't get it! It's not what I think about myself, it's what my Father will think of me! Word travels fast when it comes to my business. If he finds out that I'm 'dating' some loser he'll fucking kill me." Warren was a little hurt by Nathan's words, but he knows he's just talking like that because he's angry. Nathan could tell by the look on Warren's face that he had hurt his feelings.

 _Great, another thing I'm fucking up because of my temper._ Tears blurred his vision, his breath turning uneven. _Why can't I do anything right...?_

Warren inched a bit closer, but Nathan flinched away. Warren hesitated, but continued forward until he was close enough to Nathan to put his hands gently on both of his shoulders. "Breathe. It's okay." Warren mimicked taking a deep breath and Nathan took a slow, shaky one after him. "That's it. You're doing well. Come on, one more time." Nathan took another deep breath, his eyes never leaving Warren's as a tear rolled down his face.

His features slowly began to loosen, causing Warren to smile warmly. "Are you feeling okay now?" Warren asked, using his thumbs to massage Nathan's shoulders gently. Nathan closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing. Warren smiled, using his sleeve to wipe Nathan's tear. "Come on. Let's go." He winked.

Nathan watched as Warren picked up his satchel and started down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan watched as Warren picked up his satchel and started down the hallway.

He was dumbfounded. No one has ever been able to calm him down from an attack so quickly. Especially someone he just insulted. He glared at the ground as he clenched his fists. He didn't like when people saw him like that… so out of control, like a fucking 2 year old. He doesn't deserve friends. He didn't deserve someone like Warren.

Warren only made it a few steps away from the other before he noticed that he wasn't following behind him. "Come on..." Warren said quietly as he took Nathan's clenched fist in his hand. Nathan's natural instinct was to pull his hand away, but he fought the urge and let Warren lead him. After walking for a bit, Nathan's hand relaxed and intertwined with Warren's. Nathan was terrified that Warren would pull his hand away in disgust, but he didn't. Warren actually felt somewhat victorious when he felt Nathan grip his hand. It didn't feel intimate, more like Warren was comforting him.

Warren's hand was warm and soft... everything Nathan's weren't. His hands were calloused and scarred from all the times he'd fought. Whether they were trying to get something from him or he had just pissed them off, every one of his conflicts ended in a fight. He never knew why his hands were so cold, but he couldn't care less. He looked down at the hand he had punched the lockers with, it was already bruising.

As the front door to the school came into view, Warren's grip loosened as a sign that he was going to let go. As their hands detached, Nathan frowned at the feeling of cold air back in his palm. "I'm not sure if there are people out there or not; if you don't want to be seen with me its fine. I'll meet you there." Warren gave a sad smile as he opened the door and stepped out into the autumn air before Nathan could say anything.

Warren's words made Nathan's chest ache, but that was the sad truth of their situation. Did he care if people saw him with Warren? There's no way that people would think they're together just because they're walking together. _'It only matters what you think of yourself.'_ The words Warren spoke earlier replayed in his head. The door clicked shut, waking Nathan from his thought. What was he doing?

Nathan pushed the door open and jogged to catch up with Warren. Warren was surprised to see Nathan walking next to him, but he couldn't help the joy that welled in his chest.

There were some leftover students hanging around the front of the school, but the two said nothing about it as they walked back to the dorms. Nathan could feel the stares on his back as he walked with Warren. Whether they were really looking or it was just his paranoia, he couldn't shake his discomfort. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He wanted more than anything to turn around and snap, but he contained himself, clenching his fists so hard his nails bit into his palm.

Warren could sense how tense Nathan was beside him. " _We're almost there, don't worry."_ Warren whispered to the other. His words somewhat calmed Nathan as they finally made it to the dorm. Warren opened the front door and Nathan followed closely behind as they walked through the entrance.

The dorm's halls were clear and Nathan was thankful. He let out a deep sigh once the door closed behind them. "You okay?" Warren asked as the two continued to walk towards the stairs. "Peachy." Nathan stated sarcastically. Warren looked to Nathan and smirked. Nathan ignored the other as he went ahead of him to go up the stairs first.

Warren didn't complain as he watched the other go up the stairs quickly. He grabbed the rail and began his ascent behind the other. He started off with normal steps, but with the bruising of his ribs, it slowly became harder for Warren to go up the stairs as fast as usual.

"Is it my turn to ask if _you're_ okay?" Nathan asked as he watched the other boy struggle to climb up the last few steps. Warren pushed past the pain and stood next to Nathan, trying his best to hide his loss of breath. "You weren't going to help me?" Warren asked jokingly. "I was going to, but you looked like you had it. Besides, I'm not always going to be here to help you. You're gonna have to get use to not being babied." Nathan argued. Warren frowned, he was right.

The two continued their journey and finally made it to Warren's room. "Oh. I'm going to go get that medicine for you. Just leave the door unlocked." Nathan said before walking across the hall to his own room. Warren fished the key to his dorm out of his bag and unlocked the door, walking in and closing it behind him.

He looked around his room and made sure there wasn't anything too embarrassing out in the open. He was glad he decided to pick up before he went to school. He never would have thought that he'd actually have company. All of his friends usually left for the weekend, leaving him here by himself to watch lame movies all alone. Warren sighed, smiling as he went over to his closet.

Nathan found the pills he was looking for; making sure that none of his other meds got mixed in with them somehow. He's been taking pills for as long as he could remember. He's always had problems with his anger, which usually lead to attacks. But it wasn't just anger. Anxiety, paranoia, muscle spasms; everything was wrong with him. He took antidepressants and a whole bunch of others to calm him, but he hasn't been taking them lately. He doesn't like that he has to take all these pills just for people to _fucking_ deal with him.

He closed his safe, waiting for the beep to signal it was locked before he stood from his crouched position.

He put the bottles into his pocket as he made his way out of his room, making sure his door is locked before crossing the hall and opening the door to Warren's room.

He walked in right when Warren had taken his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. Warren's bruise had gotten darker, traveling farther up his torso. Nathan's face flushed as Warren turned around surprised. "S-Sorry I thought you were going to take a bit longer so I decided I should change really fast." Warren said as he picked up his pants from the floor to throw in his hamper. Nathan entered the room, closing the door behind him. "It's fine." He said as he stood there awkwardly.

Warren continued to get dressed; going through his shirts he had hung up. "You can sit if you want." Warren said once he noticed how awkward Nathan looked. Nathan gave a slight nod, going over to Warren's bed and sitting on the edge.

Nathan eyes wandered over to Warren as he picked out a shirt. His back was surprisingly muscular. You wouldn't be able to tell with as many shirts as he usually wore. Nathan's eyes wandered lower, he had a nice ass, that much was noticeable, pants or not. But what shocked Nathan the most was the fact that Warren's legs looked so silky smooth. He must shave because of swim or something. No man's legs are that naked naturally.

"Is there something wrong?" Warren asked, chucking when he caught Nathan staring from the corner of his eye. Nathan jumped at his voice, snapping his head away from the other, blushing. "Oh… N-No there isn't." Warren smirked, "It's my legs, isn't it?" Nathan refused to answer, finding Warren's _Friends_ poster more interesting.

Warren held in his laugh as he slipped a navy blue long sleeve over his head, biting his lip at the pain as he lifted his arm gingerly through the sleeve. Once his injured side of his body was all sorted out he slid his other arm through, getting out his sweats with the swim logo on the hip to slide up his legs.

"Hey, I was thinking, since it's getting kind of late, we should get some dinner before we start watching anything." Warren said while tying the strings to his sweats. Nathan nodded; he was actually starting to get hungry. He never really had an appetite towards the end of the day, but skipping breakfast today had his stomach growling almost on cue. He was glad Warren hadn't heard.

"No one delivers to the school, so we'll have to drive some place. Anything in particular you want to get? I help tutor some of the science kids and they give me like 15 bucks an hour so I'll pay." Warren explained, sitting on his bed next to Nathan so he could put his shoes back on.

"I'm okay with anything. Not picky." Nathan stated, watching as warren brought his foot up onto the bed so he could tie his laces. "That doesn't help me much." Warren chuckled as he brought up his other foot.

Nathan shrugged; it really didn't matter to him. "Fine then, does pizza sound good?" Nathan nodded. "Sure." He said, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Oh yeah, here." Nathan pulled the white pill bottles from his pocket to give to Warren. "Be sure to take one of each every four hours." He instructed.

"Okay, Mom." Warren joked as he stood from the bed to walk back his closet.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Mom." Warren joked as he stood from the bed to walk back his closet.

He grabbed one of the water bottles he had stashed, opening it and setting it on top of his dresser. He popped open each bottle, taking one from each and swallowing them down with the water.

"Ready to go?" Warren asked, closing the bottles and grabbing his hoodie. Nathan nodded before standing from the bed. Warren led the two out of his room, turning to lock the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Nathan asked as he waited for Warren.

Warren turned around and waved Nathan off. "Oh no, Mr. Rich-Boy. I'll pay. Just as long as you drive, my car is probably shit compared to your's." Warren winked before he headed to the stairs with Nathan behind him.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. "Really? You're sure?" Nathan asked again.

Warren stopped walking to turn around and nod aggressively, holding the side of his head right after. "That was a bad idea…" He said giving a small laugh, the blow to the head earlier continuing to make his world tilt. He steadied himself, smirking. "Was that an answer enough for you? It seems your ears aren't working very well."

Nathan shook his head. "Okay okay. I get it."

Warren knew that a lot of other people were only nice to Nathan because he had money. If he wanted to be close to Nathan, he needed him to trust him. He wanted to be friends with Nathan, not his money.

When the two got outside the sun was just starting to set, the breeze picking up and nipping at their faces. "Good thing I brought this." Warren stated, referring to his hoodie. Nathan just stuck his hands in his pocket, looking around. The quad was completely dead. No one in sight.

" _Shit._ " Warren cursed under his breath. Nathan heard him, turning to see what was wrong. Warren was in an awkward position, his hair a mess from pulling the hoodie over his head. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked, trying his best to sound uninterested.

Warren half smiled, embarrassed. "Well, you see…" Warren started wincing as he tried to push his arm through. "I thought I could put this thing on but I can't lift my arm up high enough to get my arm through the sleeve." Warren informed sheepishly.

"And?" Nathan asked, watching as Warren struggled. Warren gave Nathan puppy dog eyes, causing Nathan to sigh. Nathan took his hands out of his pockets, reaching under Warren's hoodie with one hand to gingerly lift his right arm, using his other hand to pull the bottom of the hoodie to help his arm slide in.

" _Ah, fuck_." Warren cursed, practically whispering into Nathan's ear with how close they were. Nathan bit the inside of his cheek at the sound of Warren's voice before successfully shoving his arm through the sleeve. Warren sighed, adjusting his long sleeve underneath the hoodie. "Thanks…" Warren said quietly once he realized their closeness.

Nathan only shook his head, putting on his best poker face. "Let's just hurry, I don't like the cold." Nathan huffed. Warren nodded, smiling. Nathan just shook his head again before they headed to the parking lot.

"This is _your_ truck?" Warren asked once Nathan hit the button on his keys to unlock the doors to his Red Chevy Silverado. "I've always seen it here, but I never knew who's it was." Warren stated as Nathan walked around the truck. Warren waited for Nathan to get on his side before he opened the door. It was a bit of a climb to get into the seat, but he was able to make it up without a problem, closing the door behind him.

It was super nice inside, with tan leather seats and a beautiful stereo. No doubt he probably had amazing speakers and woofer system to match. Nathan climbed in right after him, sitting back in the seat with his eyes screwed shut. He over reached his right arm, causing his ribs to creak with pain. Warren looked over him, concerned. "Are—

"I'm fine." Nathan interrupted; reaching over to slam his door closed and put on his seat belt. Warren bit his lip. He has been asking that a lot today, Nathan was probably starting to get annoyed. Nathan slid the key into the ignition and started up his truck, the engine roaring to life before dying down to a low rumble.

Nathan opened up the middle console, pulling out a thick CD case. "Here, pick a CD if you want. I think Gorillaz is in there right now." Nathan said handing Warren the case. Warren took it, eyes wide at the size of the case. Nathan gave a cocky smirk to Warren's reaction as he pushed the button on the stereo causing Kids with Guns to spill quietly from the speakers. Nathan made sure Warren was buckled up before reversing from his spot and driving out of the parking lot.

Warren unzipped the holy CD case as Nathan drove towards town. There was just enough light outside from the setting sun to help him to read the CDs. Warren realized that Nathan had a very diverse music taste. From RadioHead to Bring Me The Horizon, Nathan's CDs pretty much touched every genre. When Warren finally reached the last page, he saw it. His all time favorite.

"Is it okay if I...?" Warren asked, reaching for the eject button. Nathan had one hand gripping the top of the steering wheel, the other messing with the scab on his lip. He glanced over to Warren, "Which one are you putting in?" He asked, taking his hand from his mouth.

Warren carefully removed the CD from the plastic cover, holding the disc up to Nathan. Nathan smirked, giving a nod of approval. Warren smiled, pressing the eject button to release Demon Days and input his selection. There was a small silence but Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes filled the space between the two.

Warren smirked, nodding his head to the music as he turned up the volume slightly. Nathan couldn't help the amused look that took over his features. But then Warren stilled completely. He gripped the side of his head, scrunching his eyes shut.

Nathan turned the stereo back down, glancing between Warren and the road. He didn't look too great, and it'd suck big time if Warren puked in his truck.

"I did it again." Warren laughed breathlessly as his head dropped back against the headrest. Nathan nodded his head in understanding, "You got too excited." He pointed out. Warren frowned, he was right, again. "Do you want to lie down? There's a handle to recline the seat on the side." Nathan said as he changed the song to The Hardest Button to Button. "No, I'm okay." Warren said, turning his body sideways to face Nathan.

Nathan ignored him for the most part, focusing on the road instead of the pair of eyes watching him. After a good 5 minutes of silence, when Nathan glanced back at Warren, he had his eyes closed. "Warren." Nathan said, reaching over to pat his shoulder, being careful not to swerve. Warren sat up right away, "Are we there yet?" He asked, looking out the window. Nathan fought his urge to chuckle at how Warren's hair stuck up on one side, "Don't fall asleep."

Warren rubbed his eyes with his fists, yawning. "Yeah yeah I know. This is way harder than I thought." Warren said as he sat up straighter. "You better not fall asleep on the way back. You're holding the pizza and I don't want it to end up all over the floor." Nathan warned. "I'll stay awake as long as you talk to me." Warren smirked. Nathan could feel the dread in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't too good at conversations, especially when he knows nothing about the boy next to him. What would he talk about?

Nathan slowed once he reached the pizza place, pulling up to the curb and parking before turning the truck off. They seemed to be pretty busy, and the thought of going in there with so many people made him anxious.

"I'm going to stay here. Too many people for my liking."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to stay here. Too many people for my liking." Nathan admitted as he looked through Warren's window. "No, it's fine." Warren gave a comforting smile, "What do you like on your pizza?" Nathan shrugged, "Whatever you want. Just not fish, please." Nathan physically shuddered at the thought of fish on his pizza.

Warren laughed at Nathan's reaction, "So extra anchovies?" Nathan gave him a blank stare, not finding his joke very funny. Warren laughed enough at his joke for the both of them before climbing out of the truck, closing the door behind him with his good side. Nathan watched him as he made his way inside the somewhat packed pizza place.

Nathan let his head fall back against the head rest as he watched Warren order their pizza through the store's windows. How the hell did he end up in the situation? What was he going to do about the nurse? What would he do if someone saw the two of them holding hands in the school? Or when he was helping Warren with his hoodie? That'd be more than enough proof for his Dad to disown him completely.

"Fuck." He cursed, turning the key in the ignition enough for the stereo to play. The White Stripes CD continued on. _I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself_ played through to speakers causing Nathan to actually laugh. "How fucking ironic." He chuckled sadly, reaching over to eject the CD.

He reached over to where Warren had placed the CD case, placing _Elephant_ back in its sleeve and pulling _Favourite_ _Worse_ _Nightmare_ by Arctic Monkeys out. Once the CD started to play he changed it to track six before reclining his seat and putting an arm over his eyes. _Only Ones Who Know_ filled the large space of the truck, calming Nathan as he waited for Warren.

When Warren finally got back to the car _The Bad Thing_ played quietly when he opened the door. Nathan sat up, adjusting his chair and starting the truck up again. Warren set the pizza's down on the dashboard before he climbed back into the truck. "I hope pepperoni and pineapple is okay." Warren said as he closed the door once he got inside. Nathan only nodded, buckling his seat belt before turning the radio down a bit more so he could hear. Warren did his own seat belt as Nathan pulled away from the curb and headed back to the school.

Warren grabbed the pizzas and set them on his lap, the heat from the boxes warming his thighs. "It smells amazing." Nathan commented, hoping that it would get Warren to start rambling so he wouldn't have to worry about him falling asleep again. Thankfully it worked. Warren wasting no time as he went off about how his parents know the guy who owns the pizza shop and he gets a special discount etc.

Nathan made sure to keep an interested face on while Warren was talking so he wouldn't feel like he wasn't listening. Victoria tells him that sometimes his face doesn't seem to look like he cares at all when people speak to him. That's probably why people refrain from trying to talk to him. His resting bitch face scaring away the nice souls. Warren started finishing up his story once Nathan parked his truck back in his usual spot.

"So I always end up getting pizza every weekend." Warren finished once Nathan pulled his key free from the ignition. "I haven't had pizza for the longest time, so I'm kind of excited." Nathan laughed as he put the holy CD case back into the middle console. Warren smiled at Nathan's show of emotion, maybe he was finally opening up to him. He opened the door and hopped out with the pizzas, making sure he wasn't leaving anything behind before shoving the door closed.

Nathan closed his door and locked the truck with the clicker, walking around the truck to meet up with Warren. The wind started to pick up more as the two walked, causing Nathan to shiver. Warren took notice and held the pizza boxes out to him, "Here, take these." Nathan took the boxes, the heat from them warming his hands. He let out a sigh of content causing Warren to chuckle at him. Nathan's cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

Warren felt his chest tighten at the sight of Nathan's flushed face. "adorable..." Warren whispered under his breath. Nathan wasn't able to catch what he said, raising an eyebrow at him. Warren looked away embarrassed that he even let the words slip from his mouth.

The walk was silent the rest of the way to the dorms. And Warren was even able to make it up the steps without struggling as much as last time. Nathan had gone to his room really quick to change into some more comfortable clothes while Warren set everything up. Now the boys were in Warren's room, watching Naruto on Warren's flat screen that was mounted on the wall. They had made it to about the 6th episode by now and Nathan was actually enjoying it.

Nathan had taken off his shoes and Letterman jacket, sitting against the wall on Warren's bed with his legs crossed. Warren had lain out in front of him, on his back as he watched the TV. Warren thanked the lords that it's dubbed instead of subbed. If he felt like reading he would have just read the manga.

Nathan ended up feeling so comfortable that he actually drifted off. Warren didn't notice until he started to snore. Warren used his remote to pause Netflix before he turned his head, looking over to Nathan as he sat there with his arms crossed and head back against the wall with his mouth parted slightly. Warren almost laughed as he stood from the bed, grabbing one of the pillows off the couch.

"Nathan…" Warren whispered. Nathan lifted his head slowly, opening his eyes enough to peak at Warren. "Lie down, it's okay. I'll sleep on the couch" Warren said as he threw the pillow he held to the edge of the couch. "No… Stay on the bed…" Nathan said sleepily as he climbed under the blanket. Warren raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" He asked gently. Nathan nodded, nuzzling his face into Warren's pillow as he scooted to give Warren room.

Warren hesitantly picked the pillow up from the couch once again and set it next to his own on the bed. He climbed under the blanket with Nathan, being sure to give him lots of personal space before returning to Naruto.

It wasn't long before Nathan was fast asleep again, his light snores distracting Warren from the show. Warren eventually gave up, turning off his TV and letting darkness fill the room. The only light in the room was the light from the lamp post outside Warren's window. Warren turned, facing Nathan. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark he was able to make out the shape of the other's face. He smiled at how peaceful he looked. "Good night, Nathan." He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally take over him.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Oh!"_

 _Nathan opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room. He was in his bed, fully dressed. He must have left Warren's and passed out before he could get into pajamas. He closed his eyes, too lazy to get changed now that he was in his bed._

 _"Ahh…"_

 _Nathan's eye shot open at the strange sound. One of his neighbors must have a 'guest' over. He groaned, putting his pillow over his head._

 _"Mmm… yes!"_

 _The moans continued, but they didn't sound like they were from any of the rooms next to his. They sounded as if they were coming from the hallway._

 _Nathan got off of his bed, creeping slowly towards his door as the moaning persisted._

 _"Oh, yeah! Fuck me, Nathan!"_

 _Nathan quickly opened the door once he heard his name, sticking his head out to look up and down the hallway. But there was no one._

 _He looked across the hall to Warren's room. The door was cracked._

 _"Harder! Harder, please!"_

 _The moans were coming from his room. Nathan knew he shouldn't stick his nose in other people's business, but walked slowly towards Warren's door anyways. He pushed it open enough to peek inside. His eyes widened at the sight of Warren being drilled into by a faceless figure._

 _Warren was bent over the arm of his couch; the naked figure had a death grip on his hips as it fucked him senseless._

 _Warren was still in his blue long-sleeve, his sweat pants and briefs dropped around his ankles. His cheeks were flushed beyond anything Nathan has ever seen, hair tousled like it had been grabbed and pulled ruthlessly._

 _"Ah, Nathan, more…" Warren moaned. The red-faced Warren was looking straight through the crack at Nathan as he mewled._

 _Nathan felt his face heat up. Warren's disheveled stare made something stir in his pants._

 _Nathan was finally able to tear his eyes off of Warren to look back at the figure manhandling him, but his eyes filled with horror once he saw the face that appeared._

 _It was him._

 _His doppelganger had bruises along his ribs just like he had; in all the same places._

 _Other Nathan pounded into Warren mercilessly per his request. When the clone finally noticed that Nathan was watching through the cracked door he gave an evil grin; the expression looked foreign on his face._

 _He maintained eye contact as he pulled Warren up by his hair and latched his teeth on to his throat, sticking his hand underneath Warren's shirt to tweak his right nipple._

 _Clear liquid leaked out of the sides of Warren's mouth as his moaning became obscene. The drool fell from his chin as he reached down and tugged at his painfully hard cock. It didn't take Warren long to come once he started touching himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a silent cry as spurts of white fluid flew from his tip._

 _Warren hissed as the clone pulled back to show the deep hickey he had left on Warren's neck._

 _"Mine." He growled against Warren's ear as his hips quickened and halted deep inside his ass._

" _Fuck!_ " Nathan cursed as he jolted up from his sleep.

His sudden yell scared Warren awake; causing him to flail off the twin sized bed and take the blanket with him. " _Ow_ …" He groaned from the floor. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Nathan said as he got off of the bed to turn on the light switch. He picked the blanket up to reveal Warren lying on his stomach, his shirt slightly lifted to reveal his back dimples leading to his nice rounded ass. Nathan's mind immediately flew to the dream he had just had. He dropped the blanket, looking down at the problem in his sweat pants.

He didn't have enough time to hide it before Warren sat up, his head now face to face with Nathan's crotch. Nathan froze in fear. Warren's eyes were still closed, too groggy to open them just yet.

"D-Don't open your eyes!" Nathan yelled. Warren wanted to peak but Nathan quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "Why…?" Warren asked skeptically, trying to pull away from Nathan's hands.

Nathan took his hands off of Warren's face, but turned around before he could see anything. "What's wrong?" Warren asked as he stood from the floor. He looked to his digital clock before his eyes roamed around the room to make sure nothing was broken when he fell, it was 3:26 in the morning. When he finally looked back to Nathan, he stood there with his back to him. Warren tried to walk around Nathan to look him in the eye but Nathan kept turning his entire body away from him. It suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh..." Warren said finally. "I think… I know what's wrong." Nathan's face caught fire, "Don't say anything." Warren smirked, "Who was it about?" Warren asked, a slight chuckle forming in his words.

Nathan didn't answer. "C'mon. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything." There was still no reply.

"Turn around." Nathan demanded after the short silence. Warren raised his eyebrows, "Wh—

"Can you please just turn the fuck around?" Nathan practically begged. His boner was aching against his thigh, taunting him as he waited desperately for Warren to comply. "Aw, are you embarrassed?" Warren teased. Nathan was getting impatient, the throbbing becoming too much for him. He was going to snap, "You know what—

 _Knock knock_

Nathan's eyes widened, snapping his head towards the other. Warren shared the same look. Nathan would get in huge trouble if someone found out he was in another guy's dorm. Not only was there a strict rule about not having visitors after 11, but if his father found out, Nathan would surely be dead.

Warren quickly pointed to his bed, using his best charade skills to tell Nathan to hide underneath. Nathan quickly did as he was told while Warren threw all of his stuff into his closet. Nathan almost groaned at the small amount of friction the floor gave him as he slid under the bed. He hasn't felt the urge to jack off for a few months, and he felt like an asshole for even contemplating doing it right there under Warren's bed.

Meanwhile Warren was frantically placing everything back into its original place to get rid of all evidence involving Nathan.

 _Knock knock knock_

He pulled out his best convincing yawn, ruffling his hair as he peaked out the door, "Yes?"

Evan stood there in basketball shorts and a tank top. Out of all the people it could have been, Warren wasn't expecting _him_ to be knocking at his door this late. "Are you alright? I heard a thud." He whispered, not coming off as very worried.

"Oh yeah, bad dream. I ended up rolling right off my bed." Warren whispered back, trying his best to look embarrassed at his own words. Evan looked passed Warren to his bed. Warren was thankful that he thought to clean up before answering the door. Evan looked convinced as he shook his head, trying his best not to make fun of Warren's clumsiness.

"Well, try not to make much noise. You have neighbors." Evan mumbled as he turned to walk back to his room. "Good night." Warren called out quietly to the other before closing his door and locking it.

Nathan waited until he heard the lock click before rolling out from under the bed. The sudden danger of the situation fixed the issue he had, allowing him to stand in front of Warren without embarrassment.

When Nathan had stood, Warren's eyes flew straight to the area of question. Nathan noticed, but he bit his tongue as he dusted himself off, "When's the last time you cleaned under your bed?" he tried in an attempt to change the subject.


	12. Chapter 12

Warren almost laughed at Nathan's change in priorities, "Aren't you going to ask about what happened just now?" Nathan looked up after he finished getting all the dust bunnies off of him, "Are we in trouble?" he asked. Warren shook his head. "Then why should I worry about it?" Nathan picked up the blanket from the floor, climbing back into Warren's bed.

Warren raised an eyebrow at how comfortable Nathan had seemed to have made himself in his room. He didn't think on it much before his urge to sleep took over. Warren shut the light off before he grabbed the throw pillow he was using before and slid back into bed next to Nathan.

Warren figured the other would scoot once his side came in contact with Nathan's back, but he made no such move.

"What did you dream about to make you shout like that?" Warren asked quietly in the dark. Nathan wasn't asleep, but maybe if he stayed still enough Warren would think he was. But to his displeasure, Warren wasn't stupid. He knew that Nathan was still awake; his back muscles had yet to relax against his arm. "I actually… I wanted to tell you something." Warren spoke softly as he lay staring at the ceiling. "I'm not sure how to say it… I don't even know how you'll take it…"

Nathan's ears perked up. Warren's words sounded vulnerable, lonely even. They made his chest hurt with all the pain that radiated off of them. It made him want to know what Warren was going to say even more.

"Hey… Nathan?" Warren asked in the dark. Nathan didn't respond right away, still trying to fight himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the act forever, "Hmm?"

"Remember… when we were in your room, and I hugged you when you started crying?" Nathan didn't know how to respond, so he disobeyed his brain and rolled over to face Warren. Warren turned his head; the lights from outside helping him see the boy next to him.

"And… when I held your hand after you freaked out at school?" Nathan could feel his face heat up. He didn't know where this was going, but nodded his head anyways. Warren suddenly became nervous, looking away from Nathan as he spoke his next words.

"Why didn't get angry at me? I mean, I hurt you. You also could have left me with Zach and that other guy, but you got help. Why?" Nathan suddenly regretted his decision to respond. He wasn't one for talking about his _feelings_.

"I don't know." Nathan said quietly. He said it so quiet that Warren had to strain to hear him. Warren held a thoughtful expression. His question wasn't really answered, but it was enough to suffice Warren's curiosity. "…what did you want to tell me?" Nathan asked eventually, his overwhelming concern eventually taking over him.

Warren sighed, turning his body so he was facing Nathan eye-to-eye. "I… I just wanted you to know that I... I mean… I feel like… I can trust you and…"

Warren took a long time to get to the point, but Nathan had a feeling he knew what Warren was trying to say. Warren wanted to be his friend, Nathan knew that, but all he could think about was what his father would think.

He also had to take in the account of the dream he had about the other boy. He felt like he couldn't look at any part of Warren's body without his mind flying to the images he had seen in his dream. A sudden flash of Warren moaning his name had crossed his mind which only proved his point more.

Nathan was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that Warren had started to go on and on about nothing in particular.

"…I'm sorry I'm just rambling… I tend to do that a lot but you probably already knew that because I somehow always end up doing it while I'm with you and—

"I want to be your friend, Warren. You're... a nice guy. Most people want me for my money, and I actually think... I can trust you." Warren opened his mouth, but Nathan raised his hand to stop him. Warren closed his mouth, waiting patiently for Nathan to find his words.

"And… I deserved what you did to me in the hallway, so please stop feeling guilty. I let my anger get the best of me and I would have done something stupid if you hadn't stopped me. And the gun…"

Warren shook his head, halting Nathan's explanation. "I know it was a fake, you don't need to explain it to me." Nathan raised an eyebrow. Warren didn't kick the gun hard enough for it to go the distance the fake did. It was way too large to be as light as it was.

"So… we can? Be friends, I mean." Warren asked. Nathan hesitated but nodded anyways, deciding to just ignore the nagging thoughts about his father for now. Warren smiled huge as he leaned forward, his chest against Nathan's as he held him in an awkward hug. When he finally pulled back from the uncomfortable hug, he was _still_ too close for Nathan's comfort.

But Warren didn't even think about how Nathan felt as he looked over the other's face. The orange hues from the light outside made Nathan's blue eyes look grey, his pale skin looking almost flawless. Like there weren't any bruises altering his appearance. He then realized that Nathan was the only boy, aside from Leonardo DiCaprio, that he has actually found quite attractive. Nathan watched Warren in confusion. Why wasn't he moving away from him?

Nathan couldn't move too far back or else he'd fall into the space between the wall and the bed. He noticed how the bruise along Warren's cheek bone was dark and swollen in comparison to his somewhat clear skin. When Nathan's eyes finally landed on Warren's lips, he thought about his dream. How he looked with saliva falling down his chin, being fucked completely senseless. When Warren noticed where Nathan was staring, his subconsciously licked his lips, waking Nathan from his fantasy.

Nathan could feel his heart beat pick up speed. He would be in danger if he didn't back up, now. Nathan tore his gaze away from Warren's face, clearing his throat and turning over to face the wall. Warren finally noticed how incredibly close he was to the other, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Good night..." Nathan mumbled into the pillow. Warren turned back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Good night, Nathan."


	13. Chapter 13

Warren had his eyes closed for a solid 15 minutes before he realized he couldn't sleep. Was it because someone else was in his bed? No he's had sleepovers before. Maybe it was because the person in his bed was Nathan. Not only is Nathan one of the main members of the "Vortex Club", but Nathan was the also the richest kid in school. That means he's really up there on the popularity chart while Warren was at the bottom with Daniel, Brook, Alyssa and all the other nerds of Blackwell. Nathan's father certainly would not approve of their friendship. Maybe that's why Nathan was so hesitant to hang around him. They might not be friends for long before Nathan's dad forces Nathan to stop seeing him.

"Are you okay?" Nathan's voice was raspy. Warren glanced at the clock. 4:32 am. It's been about an hour since Nathan had last spoke to him. Warren was surprised that the time had gone by so fast. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Nathan reached over than put his hand on Warren's leg. He barely realized that his leg was bouncing on the bed, causing it to shake and wake Nathan. "You're thinking too much..." Nathan stated, his hand not leaving Warren's thigh. Warren didn't respond as he watched Nathan's resting hand start to slowly creep up the length of his thigh.

Warren shot up in bed before it could get anymore detailed. He didn't remember falling asleep at all. The sun was slowly starting to light up his room. He had to wait until his vision cleared up before he could make out that Nathan was no longer in his bed. He looked around the room, but when Nathan was nowhere to be found, he lay back down and stuck his hand into the waste-band of his sweats. Warren kind of figured that Nathan would leave early in the morning so there would be no possibility of someone seeing him leave his room. But his chest felt kind of... heavy.

 _He could have at least said goodbye._

As Warren lay there in silence, the thoughts he had of Nathan came back into mind. Why did he dream of him like that? Yeah Nathan was cute, but this was Warren's first time having a dream like that about another guy. He's dreamed of Max plenty, hell even his 4th grade teacher made an appearance once, but never another dude.

" _The human body reacts no matter who is doing the touching._ " Warren whispered to himself, trying his best to go back to sleep and ignore how his dick twitched at the thought of Nathan touching him.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the door handle rattle. He peaked open an eye to see Nathan quietly sneaking back into Warren's room. Warren's heart lifted to see that Nathan didn't just leave him. Once the door was closed, Nathan turned and noticed Warren was watching him re-enter the room. "I had to use the restroom." He lied. He actually couldn't sleep either. So he waited until he heard Warren's breath even out before climbing out of bed and running to the bathroom where he "relieved" himself. The thought of Warren no longer lingered in his mind like it had before. But of course Warren was oblivious to all of this.

"I should get going anyways…" Nathan said, eyeing his jacket that Warren had tossed into his closet. Warren sat up once again, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Okay. That's fine. Thank you for watching Naruto with me." Warren said as he gave Nathan a sleepy smile. Nathan felt the urge to just get back into bed, but he knew that he couldn't. Especially if he wanted to reduce the risk of being seen. He _needed_ to leave early.

"You're welcome." Nathan stood there awkwardly before grabbing his jacket and heading back towards the door. Warren was about to lay back down before Nathan stopped before the door, turning around once again. "Um... did you... want my number?" Nathan asked, loosing confidence towards the end of his question.

It took a second for Nathan's question to register in Warren's tired brain before his eyes shot open. "Oh! Uh, yeah! Hold on..." Warren tore the blankets off his legs so he could stand and get his phone from his desk. He quickly open his contacts and handed his phone to Nathan. He added his number, leaving the name section blank before handing Warren back his phone. He picked up his jacket and waved before leaving the room. Warren waved back, smiling as he locked the door behind Nathan.

Warren went to save the number but noticed that Nathan hadn't put his name. He didn't know what to do. If someone looks at his phone while he's texting Nathan, would they think it was _the_ Nathan? Nathan wasn't a common name at Blackwell so people could narrow it down fairly easily. But if he puts a different name then how would Nathan feel about it? Would he get hurt or encourage it? " _Damn it… I'll just ask him."_ He whispered as he saved the contact without a name and texted the number.

Nathan felt the vibration in his jacket pocket as soon as he got back inside his room. He assumed it was Warren as he fished the phone out of his pocket. He was right.

 _(555) 934-3795_ : What do I put your contact name as? :o

Nathan didn't seem to realize Warren's concerns as he read the text. He typed quickly on the phone's keyboard before setting the phone onto his bedside table and settling underneath his blanket.

 _(555) 643-4534_ : Put whatever you want.

Warren furrowed his eyebrows. Nathan wasn't going to help him in this situation. It's not like he could ask a friend for help either. Warren stared at Nathan's text as he searched his brain for what to do. A few minutes passed before he edited the contact and took a screenshot of what he had decided to put. He sent the screenshot to Nathan.

The sound of the phone vibrating on the nightstand woke Nathan as he started to lull back to sleep. He sighed, tiredly picking up the phone and reading the locked screen.

 _(555) 934-3795_ : New Picture Message!

Nathan unlocked his phone, opening the text. He shook his head, fighting a smile. Warren had put his name as "Uncle Jim". Right as he was about to respond, his phone vibrated in his hands.

 _(555) 934-3795_ : I didn't know if you wanted me to put your real name or not. You know… just in case someone sees and gets nosey.

Nathan sighed. Warren knew that he would be too afraid to tell other people about their friendship. Nathan decided to do something bold to reassure Warren that he did want to be his friend.

He quickly edited Warren's contact name, taking a screenshot and sending it to Warren. He set his phone to silent before he put the phone down on the nightstand once again.

 _Uncle Jim_ : New Picture Message!

Warren had been scrolling through his social media when Nathan had texted back. He exited the app and opened the picture as soon as he got it. He could feel his cheeks get warm as he smiled at the text. Nathan had put his actual name. Warren went back to his contact settings; he set Nathan's name to "Nathan :)".

 _No, too friendly._

He erased "Nathan :)" and replaced it with "Nate". Warren shook his head, still too friendly. After going through a series of emoticons he just settled for "Nathan" before saving it and and sending another screenshot. Warren locked his phone and set it next to his pillow. He closed his eyes as he waited for Nathan's text back.

Nathan's phone screen lit up, but he was already dead asleep. Warren gave up trying to stay awake after 5 minutes passed with no answer. He cuddled into his blanket, inhaling Nathan's scent when he sighed into his pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

_Two days later_

As Warren scaled the steps of the dorms he noticed it had become a lot easier for him to climb them without struggle. Nathan was right; he had to get use to not being babied.

The two hadn't texted since the day Nathan gave Warren his number. There would be times where Warren would sit with their conversation open on his phone, just staring at the text box racking his brain for anything to say to the other. Eventually he would give up and lock his phone, cursing himself for being such a "pussy" as Nathan would put it.

 _It's been a good amount of time since we talked; I'll text him while I clean up my room, t_ hought Warren as he walked towards his door.

Once Warren got inside, he booted up his computer and put on his favorite Spotify playlist. He pulled out his phone and opened Nathan's text thread.

 _Warren_ : Hey :)

Nathan felt his phone vibrate against his chest.

He sat across from Victoria in the Two Whales Diner as they discussed the Vortex Club dance they had planned to throw for homecoming. Nathan had met up with her there after he received the budget his father had given them. Well, more like given Victoria. She was the real mastermind behind everything 'Vortex Club'. And Victoria knew as well as Nathan that Nathan's father would pay for whatever they needed.

He unzipped his jacket, reaching into his inner chest pocket to grab his phone.

 _Warren_ : New Text Message!

Nathan's eyes flicked up to Victoria, she was too busy scrolling through Instagram and talking about what kind of theme the party should be to pay attention to him.

 _Nathan_ : Hi.

Right as Nathan put his phone back into his pocket; Victoria looked up from her phone. "Here look at this." She spun her phone around on the table so Nathan could look at the various masks and Victorian styled decorations. "I was thinking of like a masquerade theme. You know the whole 'Phantom of the Opera' kind of feel."

Victoria knew that Nathan couldn't care less what the theme was, but when he actually took interest in the picture, she took it as a positive sign.

"That looks cool." Was all he said, but it was enough for Victoria.

He felt his phone vibrate again. He pulled the phone free and unlocked it.

 _Warren_ : Do you always type so properly? :o

"Who's that?" Victoria asked, trying to peak over the table at Nathan's phone. Nathan turned his screen away from her view, locking it and putting it back into his pocket.

"What? Don't mind me. Reply to your girlfriend." She said teasingly, leaning back against the seat with her phone in hand. Nathan felt his cheeks heat up. The bashful look didn't go unnoticed by Victoria. Nathan mentally cursed at himself for it. He was usually good at hiding his expressions; maybe he's getting sick or something.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you…" Victoria lowered her voice, her body simultaneously leaning forward in her seat, "Everyone knows that you got fucked up. Zach sure as hell made sure everyone knew that. But who did it? It couldn't have been Zach because if it was, he would have had posters made or something commemorating the event, you know that. Was it someone from outside of school?"

Victoria watched him with intruding eyes. He knew that she would ask sooner or later, but just like every other time she asked something too personal, he gave her a vague answer. "I don't even remember." He said, shrugging his shoulders. She went to open her mouth but he cut her off, "I actually need to make a call, I'll be right back." He watched her sit back in her seat as he exited the booth, using the closest exit to leave the restaurant.

The cool autumn wind brushed past Nathan as he walked down the steps to the front door. He eyed his truck. He could just leave. Say he needed to do something and go back to his room, maybe smoke a little and watch something on Netflix. He suddenly remembered the bottle of fireball he had stashed in his drawer. He sighed, the thought of the alcohol tempting him to leave even more as he walked towards his truck. All of those things sounded way better than party planning.

He unlocked his truck and climbed inside. He pulled his phone out, forgetting about the text from Warren.

 _Nathan_ : What do you mean?

Nathan stayed in the text thread, re-reading the past texts.

The phone vibrated in his hands.

 _Warren_ : I mean like you don't put any emoticons or anything ._.

 _Nathan_ : Nope.

Nathan locked his phone and sat back in his seat. But as soon as he got comfortable, he got another text.

 _Fuck this kid replies fast._

 _Warren_ : Is that just with me or do you never use them? ;o

 _Nathan_ : I don't get the point of them.

 _Warren_ : To get a read on people's emotions when they talk to someone. Ya know, because it's hard to tell how someone feels over text (:

 _Nathan_ : Oh. Well I don't think I'll ever use them.

Warren found texting Nathan way more interesting than cleaning, so he gave up and decided to just sit at his desk.

 _Warren_ : Why?

 _Nathan_ : Because, I don't text people very often.

 _Warren_ : Well you've been texting me for a little while now. ;D

 _Nathan_ : I guess you're right

Nathan sat for a second after he sent the first message.

 _Nathan_ : :P

Nathan face- palmed. He felt dumb. Using the faces wasn't his thing. Hell, texting didn't use to be his thing until now.

Warren: LOL you did it! xD

Nathan smirked. For a split second he forgets that he's technically with Victoria. He should probably get back inside before she gets upset. His weed, Fireball, and Netflix would have to wait. He sighed as he put his phone away, getting out of his truck and locking it before heading back inside the diner.

Victoria was still in the booth, typing something on her phone. When Nathan sat back down she didn't look up at him. She knew that he left because he didn't want to talk, but she wished he would open up just a little more so she could actually feel like a friend to him.

"Oh, you're back. I was just about to leave. The theme was all I really wanted to discuss. I already have the DJ booked and an area picked out." She said as she straightened out the magazines she had all over the table. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said smiling at him as she left the booth.

As soon as she was out of sight he let out a sigh. He was grateful that he didn't have to tell her he needed to leave. He already knows that his little walk-out hurt her feelings. He'll make it up to her tomorrow somehow. Victoria is the only one who he can talk to that won't demand things from him. Well, now Victoria and Warren...


	15. Chapter 15

After paying the bill he couldn't have gotten out of there quicker. He glanced at his phone as he drove back the Blackwell. He forgot to respond to Warren again.

 _Nathan_ : Yeah well, don't expect me to use those very often.

He read over the text again, making sure he didn't make any mistakes while he was driving. Once he decided it was okay, he sent it.

When Warren had finally texted back, Nathan had just got done parking.

 _Warren_ : What are you doing? :o

Whilst waiting for Nathan's text Warren finished cleaning his room. It hadn't been too long since he last cleaned it so there wasn't too much stuff to put back into place. Now he lay on his bed again, bored out of his mind.

 _Nathan_ : Just got back to Blackwell.

Warren lifted his head up and looked around his room. He could invite Nathan over again.

 _It's a school night… I don't think I should._

He glanced back at his phone, biting the inside of his cheek.

 _Warren_ : Are you busy?

Nathan eyed the text as he exited the parking lot.

 _Nathan_ : Why?

Warren heart beat picked up at the sight of Nathan's text. Why did he chose now of all times to suddenly get nervous?

 _Well, I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to come over again._

Warren thought of how to respond.

 _Maybe I should just leave him alone…_

Nathan waited patiently for Warren's text, his phone in hand as he walked down the sidewalk towards the dorms. He eyed his bedroom window as the building came into view, the thought of relaxing causing him to quicken his pace.

 _Warren_ : Would you like to come over again?

Nathan waited until he got to the stairwell to open Warren's text. He stopped before he began to climb them.

Nathan thought of what it would be like to get high with Warren. Would he smoke with him if he asked? No, Warren seemed like too much of a nerd to smoke weed. But then again, Nathan could be wrong. You'd be surprised how many people look innocent but are actually pretty wild.

He seemed to ponder the idea before texting back.

 _Nathan_ : How about you come over to my room

He made his way up the stairs as he thought of the fun the other boy might bring to the party. Not only the fun, but just the sheer curiosity of seeing Warren fucked up was what won him over.

Warren was shocked when he read the message from Nathan.

Nathan was right outside his door when Warren had texted back. He looked over his shoulder at the other's door. The light was on underneath.

 _Warren_ : Yeah that sounds fun, what time? :)

Nathan unlocked and entered his room, stripping of his jacket and shirt before replying.

 _Nathan_ : In an hour or so?

After sending the text, Nathan turned on his projector and his computer, selecting Bob's Burgers off of his Recently Watched section on Netflix.

Warren felt his excitement build inside him as he read Nathan's text.

 _Warren_ : Yeah I'll be right over!

 _Nathan_ : Okay then. I'll keep my door unlocked.

And with that Nathan set his phone down, going around his room and cleaning up the small mess he had made in the past couple of days.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was really excited to see Warren. Something about the boy makes him feel like he's normal. Like he can sit back and relax without worrying about Warren telling anybody about their time together.

When Nathan cried in front of Warren he expected Warren to laugh at him, to run out of the room screaming "Nathan's a cry baby bitch boy" or something. But Warren hugged him instead, and it made Nathan feel a hell of a lot better. Nathan thinks about that every now and then and it never fails to make his face hot.

Nathan shook his head, realizing that his thoughts had drifted towards the brunette across the hall.

After looking around his room one last time and deciding it was good enough, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off his legs. He gathered his clothes and threw them in the hamper before finding his basketball shorts and slipping them on. He decided to stay shirtless as he started setting up for the fun night ahead of them.

Meanwhile Warren was freaking out.

 _Oh shit, I have to get dressed! Wait no, we're just hanging out in his room. Comfortable clothes should be okay, right?_

Warren thought as he looked back and forth between his closet and the clothes he wore.

There was a vibration from his phone and his heart raced as he rushed to pick it up. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Nathan, but Max texting him.

Max ^.^ : Hey, Warren! Mind coming over to my room in a bit? c:

Any other time he would practically run to the girl, but now he was hesitating.

What about Nathan?

Warren genuinely didn't know what to do.

Warren: Yeah I'll be there in a sec :)

He sighed, rereading his text before going into Nathan's text thread.

Warren: Actually I might be a little late, is that okay? I have to take care of something.

Nathan had just got finished setting out all of the goodies for the night when he heard he phone vibrate on his bed side table. He walked over and unlocked his phone, reading the text. He sighed, eyeing the beauties calling out to him across the room. He doesn't know if he'll be able to wait for Warren, but he'll try.

Nathan: Yeah, that's fine. But I won't wait long, so take care of whatever it is fast.

Warren gave a sigh of relief, shoving his phone into his sweat's pocket and sliding his feet into his slippers. He shut his door softly behind him before walking down the hallway to the stairs. Once down the stairs he was as quiet as possible making his way to Max's room. Once he got there he used their secret knock, which wasn't really a knock, more like him just shaking the door handle, she opened it immediately, "Come in, hurry." Max said as she pulled him into her room, looking up and down the hall before closing her door.

"What's up?" Warren asked Max as she walked around him to sit on her bed and pull her laptop into her lap. "Did you find any information on Nathan's father?" She asked, looking up from her screen as she waited for an answer.

"Well not really…" He thought of what Trevor and Justin told him, and what Nathan had confessed to him in the school's hallway. "Just that he's a total dick." _That abuses his son to a point that now he's deathly afraid of his father finding out anything that might tarnish his reputation._

Warren decided to leave that part out. Nathan might have only told him that stuff because he was angry, but he also said he felt like he could trust Warren. What kind of a person would he be if he told everyone his personal business?

"Why do you need info on him anyways?" Warren asked as he walked closer to Max as she typed vigorously on the laptop's keyboard. "We're going to get that son of a bitch." Was all she said, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Warren's eyebrows knitted together. "Who? Nathan or his dad?" Max stopped typing, looking up at Warren. "Sean Prescott." Warren was still confused, "What did he do to you?" Max reached over and turned on her bedside lamp, the light from outside was becoming too dim for her to see Warren's face.

"It's not what he did to me; it's what he did to Chloe. That ass-hat is going to kick her and her family out of their house. We tried getting Nathan to do something about it countless times, but he would ignore us every time we tried to talk to him. Chloe even tried blackmailing him but the fucker pulled out a gun the last time we said anything to him, even you saw that." Warren thought back. Max had no clue the gun was fake. He was sure that Chloe had picked it up once Warren finished beating him, what happened to it?

"What is Nathan supposed to do about it? It isn't his fault his father is a prick." Max looked at Warren with a bewildered expression, "Are you defending him?" Warren realized that he was in fact, defending him. He felt his cheeks heat up as he bashfully looked at the floor. Thankfully Max changed the subject.

"Listen, Warren. We have to stop that son of a bitch. Chloe and I grew up in that house! That's pretty much the only thing she has to remember her dad by. We have to…" Max trailed on and Warren could tell she was going to cry.

"Hey, shh shhh" Warren comforted as he sat next to her on her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure there's something we can do." Max looked up at Warren with pleading, tear filled eyes. "That's the thing. There's nothing we can do." Max said before she began to sob, turning and crying into Warren's shoulder.

Warren hugged her as she sobbed, trying his best to comfort her. He's never held her like this before and his heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure she could hear it, but she never said anything. Eventually she calmed down and moved away from him.

"Thank you, Warren. You're a great friend."


	16. Chapter 16

_"You're a great friend."_

He thought over in his head. "Actually Max, I know I've never really been straight forward with you about my feelings and all… but I like you... a lot." Warren was surprised he was able to come right out and say what he was thinking, but there was no going back now. He watched Max for a reaction, but when there wasn't one, he felt his heart drop.

"I already know that, Warren." was all she said.

"…and?" Warren asked, scared of her answer. Max sighed, standing from her bed and putting enough distance between the two of them to make Warren feel like he had a disease all of a sudden.

"Warren, I'm in a relationship." She crossed her arms awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I thought you off all people would notice that. And besides, I see you too much like a brother... No offense."

Warren just got rejected and brother-zoned. Is it possible to feel ones heart to physically rip in half?

"Oh. Okay, then. I'll go then if that's all you needed. See ya around." He said as he stood from her bed and walked straight out of her room, closing the door behind him. Max wanted to stop him, but she knew that it had to be done. Her relationship with Chloe wasn't really a secret, but she felt like Warren just chose to ignore it and pine after her anyways. "It had to be done." She said to herself before walking over to the door locking it.

* * *

Nathan looked at his analog clock; what was taking Warren so long?

He looked down at his bare chest.

 _Oh, yeah. Might want to put a shirt on._

He stood from his bed and grabbed a shirt from his junk drawer. Right as he went to lay back down the sparkle of brown liquid in the light caught his eye. He bent over and inspected the glass peeking out from under his bed spread. He picked up the mystery bottle and examined its contents.

 _Shit! I forgot all about this!_

He had stolen this bottle of scotch from some party outside of town. He unscrewed the cap and sniffed it tentatively, deciding whether it was a good idea or not to take a sip.

 _No, I have to wait for Warren to get here._

He put the bottle down on his desk and turned to walk back to his bed.

 _But what if Warren doesn't want to drink? It would be rude to drink in front of him… might as well do it now._

Nathan turned and picked the bottle back up, hesitating once again before unscrewing the cap and bringing it to his lips.

But just as the liquor hit his tongue, his door swung open and an upset looking Warren stood in the doorway. Nathan jumped so hard at the door opening suddenly; he choked on the alcohol he had just poured into his mouth. He spit it out and coughed on the bit that ended up in his lungs. Most of it landed on the shirt he had put on minutes before and the rest landed on the carpet by his feet.

Warren quickly shut the door behind him, rushing over to Nathan to try and help. "Put your hands up over your head!" He shouted over Nathan's coughing, raising Nathan's arms for him. Nathan shouted out in pain and immediately retracted his arms. Warren had forgotten all about the bruises.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY" Warren shouted, his eyes widening. He went to help again but Nathan held up a hand to stop him as he doubled over with the pain in his sides and his persistent coughing. "God, I'm so stupid. Good job, Warren. Good fucking job." He whispered as he began pacing in front of Nathan.

"Hey… Calm down." Nathan spoke, his voice raspy after the coughing had finally decided to subside. But Warren kept pacing, muttering stuff under his breath. "Hey!" Nathan said louder. Warren halted and looked up at Nathan; his eyes were watery like he was going to cry. "I'm fine, okay? Don't beat yourself up." Warren nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Nathan raised his eyebrow, "Are you okay?" Warren nodded again, sniffling.

The way Warren acted, Nathan had seen it before. Muttering self-depreciating things, pacing, crying; they were all things Nathan had done to himself many _many_ times. Now that he thought about it, that's probably how Warren knew how to calm him down when he almost had a panic attack in the school's hallway. Because he's had those kind of talks with himself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Warren asked quietly. Just the sight of how bad Warren's posture was, the way he nervously messed with his hands and refused to look Nathan in the eye, it was all enough to make Nathan feel for him. He knew what must have been going through his head, and if what ever happened before he got to his room gave calm and collected Warren a anxiety attack, it had to be bad.

Nathan walked over to the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing Warren to look him in the eye. "I'm fine, Mom."Nathan teased before giving a smile to the other boy. Warren didn't know what it was, but seeing Nathan smile was enough to making him smile in return.

Warren's eyes trailed down to Nathan's chest. Nathan followed his gaze and looked down at his shirt. Shit, this was his favorite shirt. "Great, now I gotta change." Nathan said as he released Warren's shoulder and pulled off his shirt. "I'm sorry…" Warren said quietly as he watched Nathan get a new shirt from his drawer. "Nah, its fine. I didn't like that shirt anyways." Nathan reassured. Warren only nodded, smiling weakly.

Nathan knew that Warren was embarrassed about the whole freaking out thing, so he decided to change the subject.

"Have you ever smoked weed before?" Warren's expression changed from stressed to curios in record speed. "No, I haven't." Nathan smirked, "What about drinking?" Warren shook his head. Nathan's theory had been correct. "Well, there's a first for everything." He said, handing Warren the bottle of Fireball. Warren looked skeptical, but after considering today's events, he took a sip from the bottle with no hesitation. His face instantly scrunched up at the burning feeling of the alcohol making its way to his stomach.

Nathan could feel the mischievous smile spread across his face as he watched Warren cringe. But that was wiped right off his face when Warren to go back for more, taking a larger drink from the bottle. He was impressed to say the least.

"This is going to be fun." He said as Warren handed him back the bottle.


	17. Chapter 17

"So... What happened… ya know…" Nathan gestured to Warren with the hand that held the blunt, trying to keep the smoke he had just inhaled trapped in his lungs. The two sat on Nathan's bed, Bob's Burgers still playing in the background. They had finished off the Fireball and Nathan could see Warren was already drunk. He looked like a lightweight, and the weed was only going to make things better.

"What do you mean?" Warren asked, taking the blunt Nathan passed to him. He followed Nathan's previous instructions and took a hit, trying his best not to cough. If he coughed, Nathan might think he was some weak ass bitch that couldn't hang. He didn't want that.

"I mean… you've never freaked out like that before. Well I mean, not to my knowledge." Nathan continued, crossing his legs and leaning back against his headboard. Warren shrugged, turning his head to blow the smoke away from Nathan.

 _I shouldn't push him. If I was in his position, I wouldn't want to talk about it either._

Nathan opened his mouth to change the subject but Warren spoke instead.

"A person that I've liked for a very long time just rejected me. They even 'brother-zoned' me, can you believe that?" Warren confessed, his voice cracking towards the end. "After that I came straight here, but I scared you and you started choking. And instead of helping, I hurt you… again…" Nathan stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Do you have anything else to drink?" Warren asked, handing Nathan back the blunt and standing from the bed. Nathan reached over and grabbed the water bottle he had sitting on his bedside table. He went to hand it to Warren but Warren had picked up the scotch sitting on his desk instead.

"Whoa, hold on there tiger. I don't think that's a good idea." Nathan said, taking a hit from the blunt, but not moving to stop Warren. Warren looked back and forth between the boy and the liquor.

"Promise to take care of me?" Warren asked suddenly, staring straight into Nathan's soul. Nathan shrugged, sitting up properly. "Depends."

Warren raised his eyebrow, "On?" Nathan sighed, standing from the bed to take the scotch from Warren's hands and handing him the half finished blunt.

"I know you probably aren't in the best place mentally right now, but you shouldn't drink to try and make yourself feel better. Trust me, it doesn't work." Nathan said, eyeing the scotch. Warren furrowed his eyebrows, watching as Nathan gazed at the scotch. The look in his eyes held nothing but pain and Warren could only imagine what he was thinking.

Nathan looked back at Warren. He looked fucking terrible, maybe getting fucked up would lighten his mood a little… "It depends on whether or not you're a sloppy drunk." He finally answered with a smirk on his face. Warren playfully pushed at his arm, taking a long hit from the nearly forgotten blunt. "I've never been drunk, so I guess we'll just have to find out." He said after blowing out the smoke and sending Nathan a mischievous smile.

* * *

"I wanna dance."

Warren said as he sat up from where he was lying on the floor. The room tilted a little as he looked around to find Nathan. He was sitting in his desk chair, the one with the lil wheels. Warren suddenly remembered when Nathan had used that chair to shield his body from him when he came to apologize. That had hurt his feelings.

Warren frowned, he should totally apologize again. It took him a little while, but he somehow managed to crawl to Nathan, putting his head on his lap. Nathan jumped, fighting his urge to push away from the contact as he watched the boy in his lap. "W-What are you doing?" Warren opened his mouth but he came up with nothing.

 _Wait what was I going to say?_

He completely forgot, so he went back to the previous subject. "Do _you_ wanna dance? Is this normal?" Warren asked, looking genuinely confused. "You're so comfy." Warren complimented, completely switching topics. Nathan mind was swimming with what to do. He had a habit of doing stupid things when he was drunk, stupid horny things, and Warren was heading down that dangerous road the longer to two touched. He eventually ended up pushing Warren's heavy head off of him. Warren didn't even try to catch himself, falling back to the floor belly up.

 _Nerd._

Nathan thought as he watched Warren look around the room in amazement, a weird smile on his lips. There was a time where drinking and smoking use to really affect Nathan. But now he was so use to it, his high started to leave as soon it had gotten there. Nathan sighed and returned to watching American Dad just as the end credits started playing. When did they change the show?

"Nathannnnnn." Warren started to whine, sitting up once again. "What?" Nathan answered, not paying any attention to the boy on the floor. "Look at me." Warren demanded. Nathan sighed again and turned his head towards Warren, who was now starting to pull his hair back into a ponytail. "Does this look dumb?" He asked, trying his best to pose. Nathan busted out laughing at the sight of Warren holding his hair in one hand, his other hand on his hip as he pursed his lips. Warren let his hair go, laughing along with Nathan.

"I really like it when you laugh, Nathan." Warren said once they started to calm down. Nathan raised his eyebrow at the statement. "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

Warren shrugged lazily, "I dunno. It's probably because when you do laugh, you look happy. And just knowing that I could make you smile…" Warren trailed off, closing his eyes and smiling.

Nathan felt his cheeks heat up. Warren looked so fucking adorable. His hair was a mess and his clothes were a little out of place from rolling all over the floor, his cheeks a light pink from the alcohol. Nathan's mind thought back to the dream he had the other night. The dream where Warren was a hot, moaning mess while Nathan fucked him. His cheeks were about the same color pink as they were right now. His mouth hanging open, saliva sliding down his chin—

Nathan was snapped from his horny admiration session once Warren opened his eyes and caught the other staring. "What? Is there something on my face?" Warren asked, his head tilting to the side.

"U-Uh no, there isn't." Nathan said quickly, returning his attention to the projection. He turned the chair away from the other so Warren couldn't see the problem in his basketball shorts.

 _Fuck, I need to calm down. Fucking alcohol._

"Hey, Nathan?" Warren asked. Nathan looked back to the other, raising an eyebrow. "Is it true that Max and Chloe were harassing you? Like with blackmail and stuff?" Warren looked concerned, his puppy dog eyes pulling at Nathan's heart.

Nathan looked away from Warren, unable to take the look he was giving him. "Yeah." He's not sure why he answered, but he might as well blame the alcohol for that too.

Warren's eyebrows knitted together, "What did they say to you?"

Nathan bit his cheek, trying to calm himself after replaying in his mind what the girls did to him. He felt a soft hand come in contact with his bare knee, the warmth from it causing mixed signals to go through his head. On one hand he was horny and drunk and the small gesture was enough to make his little problem worse. Nathan was more than glad that the angle he was turned away from Warren hid his excitement pretty well. But when Nathan looked back at Warren, he gave him a little nod, his drunken lopsided smile somehow giving Nathan comfort.

"They, uh, they took pictures of me."

Warren waited patiently for Nathan to elaborate.

Nathan sighed, "I went to this party at the junk yard. I had just gotten into a fight with my dad a few hours before, so all I could think of was drinking, trying to forget…" Nathan glanced over at Warren, and when he saw that all of Warren's attention was on him, his cheeks warmed. He cleared his throat and looked away, continuing his story.

"So, anyways I had a few drinks but not enough to get really fucked up because I still had to drive and all that. But I guess I was buzzed enough not to notice when someone slipped something into my drink." Warren's eyes widened, but Nathan continued. "I guess they had asked one of their friends, Amber or something, to flirt with me because next thing I know I'm being dragged to a part of the Junk Yard that was quieter. And that's the last thing I remember…"

"And the next day, I woke up. I was in my bed, my truck was in the parking lot, and I had a terrible hang over, so I just assumed that I made it back somehow like I always did. But there was a note on my bedside table telling me to be in the girl's bathroom by the gym at 5pm 'or else'" Nathan air quoted.

"Usually I wouldn't be bothered by something small like that, but it was inside of my room, and I don't let _anyone_ inside my room. So I did as the note said and went to the bathroom, sure enough there stood the blue haired bitch and her lapdog. Uh… sorry… I know they're your friends." Nathan apologized. Warren only shook his head, "It's fine, please continue."

"Well they uh, starting spouting some shit about my dad's plan to kick the tall one out of her house or something and that I better do something about it or else they would spread pictures all over the school. Of course I had no idea what they were talking about, but then Max pulled out her camera to show me the pictures they took of me. I was… I was…" Nathan's fists clenched at his sides and Warren could tell he was getting angry but instead of calming him down he waited for Nathan to continue, the suspense was killing him.

"I was passed out, butt ass naked lying in _dirt_. They hog tied my arms behind my back and there was this white _shit_ smeared all over my face and chest. It looked like I had just been in the middle of a _fucking_ bukkake session." Nathan was seething by now, his fingernails digging into his palm painfully. Warren noticed right away and scooted closer to the other, taking both of his hands in his.

Nathan watched as Warren smoothed over his knuckles with his thumbs, kissing one of the scars on his right hand. Nathan blushed; does he have any idea what he's doing to him? He relaxed the assault on his palms, allowing Warren to hold his hands correctly. The other boy smiled up at him, "What did you do?" Warren asked, encouraging Nathan to go on.

"I told them I couldn't help. I don't have control like that over my father; he does whatever the fuck he wants. He's a grown ass man. But they wouldn't believe me, so I offered them money. Anything to stop them from putting that photo all over the school… Of course that Chloe bitch accepted the money. $3,000 for a fucking picture…" Warren furrowed his eyebrows, but stayed quiet as he waited for Nathan to finish.

"Max deleted the picture after that and I left the bathroom. But I'm not dumb. I knew that they were following me everywhere I went. Probably trying to get some other kind of dirt on me, for all I know. So I got that fake gun. I thought that if I scared the shit out of them enough they'd leave me alone. I was going to wait until they tried something but the day I saw them coming out of my room, I snapped. I aimed the gun straight at them and like I expected, they started freaking out. But then you came to the rescue… and… you know the rest." Nathan finished, staring at the hands that Warren still held.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan. If I would have known, I would have never done what I did to you." Warren apologized, looking up at Nathan from between his legs with his big brown eyes. Nathan could feel his heart stall for a minute as he looked at the boy in front of him."It's fine." Nathan said breathlessly, eyeing Warren's lips. What he wouldn't give to kiss him again. But he'd kiss him properly this time, no force.

 _No, don't be stupid. We have a good thing going here and it would be stupid as fuck to ruin it now. Not to mention how fucked up it would be if I was to try anything while Warren was this vulnerable._

"I don't know about you, but all this talking about old shit really killed my high." Nathan said, trying to find any reason to pull his hand away from Warren, but Warren held on. "Warren…" Nathan started, but he stopped once Warren kissed his knuckles again.

"Nathan, you shouldn't have had to go through any of that. I know you have a rough time because of your dad and this whole thing just added on top of it... Now you're risking hanging out with me, maybe I should leave? Would that make things easier for you?" Warren asked. His eyes were watery, his bottom lip sticking out just barely.

 _Man, this guy is good. I should have known Warren would be an emotional drunk._

Nathan mentally cursed himself.

"Warren, I _want_ to hang out with you. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I don't let anyone into my room, but here we are." Nathan leaned close to Warren and ran his thumb under Warren's eye, catching the tear that almost fell. Nathan felt the corners of his mouth raise into a smile involuntarily at how fucking cute Warren looked with his big eyes sparkling in the artificial lighting of the room.

"Nathan… I think I like you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Nathan… I think I like you." Warren said, his eyes widening as soon as the last word left his lips. "Oh shit, I said that out loud." Nathan only nodded, his eyes as wide as Warren's. "B-But its okay if you don't like me back! I mean it's weird to like guys, right? HAHAHA is it hot in here?" Warren let go of Nathan's other hand and scooted away, pulling at his shirt to fan himself.

"Warren…" Nathan started, "I think… I like you, too." Warren stopped fanning himself, looking bewildered. "R-Really?" Nathan nodded bashfully, finally standing from the chair to get his box with his weed in it. He then sat across from Warren on the floor to pack a bowl. "Have you ever seen one of these?" Nathan asks as he pulls out a nice, clean glass piece. Warren nodded, "Yeah, on the internet." He admitted, chuckling.

Nathan expertly took a hit from the piece, handing it to Warren. "Cover this little hole on the side with your thumb and light it. Inhale, then let go of the hole and keep inhaling. Then do what I told you earlier, inhale again after your done and hold it." Nathan instructed.

For some reason Warren kept having trouble, so Nathan offered to light it for him, but that still didn't work.

"I have an idea… Do you trust me?" Nathan asked Warren. Warren nodded, skeptically watching Nathan take another hit. Once the smoke was in his lungs he leaned in close to Warren, their lips barely touching as Nathan allowed the smoke to flow out of his mouth and into Warren's. Warren seemed to understand what was happened and inhaled. Once Nathan's lungs were empty he pulled back, giving Warren room to blow out the smoke. "That's called shot gunning." Nathan said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Have you done that a lot?" Warren asked, a blush on his cheeks as well. Nathan shook his head, taking another hit from the piece. "You were my first." He winked blowing the smoke into Warren's face. Warren's heart swelled at the thought of being the first one to do anything like that with Nathan.

"C-Can you, um, do it… again?" Warren asked nervously. Nathan only smirked, taking a hit and leaning in. But this time Warren cupped his face, putting his open mouth on Nathan's as he transferred the smoke. Warren turned his head to blow out the smoke, but held Nathan's face close to his. Once the smoke was out of the way, Warren turned back to Nathan and smashed their lips together. Nathan was surprised that Warren was this bold, but he wasn't complaining. He finally had a chance to kiss the lips he was constantly thinking about.

He kissed Warren back immediately, enjoying the lingering taste of the scotch on his lips. Warren kept moaning softly into the kiss, and Nathan had to have an iron grip on his self control if he didn't want to ruin this. The sounds coming from the other boy were triggering all the "Fuck the shit out of him" nerves in his body.

Nathan almost dropped the piece when Warren suddenly pushed him back onto the floor, climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. This was going way too fast. Nathan knew he should stop the other boy, but he hasn't felt this good in so long. When was the last time that he genuinely liked someone, and they liked him back? Warren pulled away from Nathan's mouth only to latch onto his neck. Nathan couldn't help the moan that escaped passed his lips. That only riled Warren up, his hands now exploring over Nathan's chest.

 _Shit! This is getting crazy…_

"Warren…" Nathan said without breath, pushing weakly at Warren's head. But Warren ignored his protests and continued ravishing his throat, his hands reaching lower in between Nathan's legs to grab at his hard dick. "Whoa! Okay… calm down." Nathan said as he sat up, a bit more forceful this time. Warren sat back on his heels, taking ragged breaths. Nathan was also out of breath, but he knew the way Warren was gasping for air wasn't because of the kissing.

Nathan knew something was wrong, but he couldn't hear the fight that Warren was having with himself inside of his head.

 _Good job, Warren. First you hurt him, and then you're all over him. What's wrong with you? He must be so confused. Are you that desperate to grab the guy's dick the first chance you get? He must think you're some kind of slut. He had to force you off of him. He didn't like what you were doing. You fuck up._

Warren's eyes filled with tears as he let out a shaky sob. Nathan was so confused, but not for the reason Warren thought. A moment ago he was grabbing his cock, now he's crying? "Hey, shhhh shhh. It's okay." Nathan comforted, sliding a hand to the back of Warren's head and guiding him to his shoulder. Warren cried into Nathan's shirt, balling the cloth on his back into his fists.

 _Now he's comforting you! You were a dick to him and now he feels bad for you! What a great way to make it all about yourself!_

Warren pushed away from Nathan, trying to climb off of him. Nathan let him go. For a second he felt like he had done something wrong, but when Warren started gasping for air Nathan recognized the situation instantly.

 _Hyperventilating. He's having another attack._

This time seemed a lot more serious that it had earlier. Nathan had never calmed someone else down from a panic attack before, but thanks to Warren he knew exactly what to do now. He rushed to Warren, grabbing his face in his hands and forcing him to look him dead in the eye. "Hey, look at me. Take a deep breath, okay? In and out, just like you told me, remember? Back in the hallway?" Nathan mimicked taking a deep breath and Warren tried to follow him, shaking as he struggled to inhale.

"That's it, you're doing so great... Keep breathing." Nathan encouraged as he brushed the tear drenched hair from Warren's face. Nathan held his eye contact with Warren as he continued to take deep breaths with him. He released his hold on his face and took both of Warren's hands in his. Nathan brought the hands to his lips and kissed each of his fingers. After a few more deep breaths Warren was back to breathing normally, but he was still shaking.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked genuinely worried as he held Warren's hands tighter. Warren nodded, leaning forward to rest his head against Nathan's. " _I'm sorry_." He whispered. Nathan's heart ached with how pained the other boy had sounded. Nathan angled his head to kiss the other boy lightly. "Don't be. It was my fault." Nathan admitted, smiling apologetically. Warren's eyes filled with tears again, but he fought to keep them back.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I don't… I don't know what's wrong with me… Max was doing such terrible things to you, and what I did… I just feel so shitty. I know you say its fine, but _I_ don't feel like its fine. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did. You had to go through so much…" Warren shook his head, his bottom lip trembling.

Nathan pulled the other boy to him, holding him close as he began crying again. Nathan almost wanted to cry too. He's never had someone care this much for him. Not even his family cared this much. It was such a strange feeling. "Maybe drinking wasn't such a great idea." Nathan joked. Warren chuckled, "Yeah, maybe not."

Nathan pulled back and met Warren's eyes. "I think we should go to bed, it's getting late." Warren nodded, letting Nathan stand and pull him up with him. The two climbed under Nathan's covers and Nathan turned off the light on the bedside table. The light from the projector lit up the room, but acted more like a nightlight than a real source of light.

" _Can I hold you_?" Nathan whispered once they had gotten settled. Nathan waited until he saw Warren's silhouette nod before he carefully hugged him from behind. When Warren felt Nathan's warm arm drape over his midsection, a wave of comfort instantly washed over him. Warren snuggled further backwards into the boy behind him and sighed, relishing in the feeling of another person next to him. Nathan had to fight the blood from rushing straight to his dick now that Warren was pressing _right on it_. Thankfully he was tired, and was soon able to fall asleep soundly with the nerdy boy in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19 (naughty)

Warren woke up to a strange headache and Nathan's snoring.

Warren knew that he was a snorer, but it was way louder when it was right in his ear. Nathan still had his arm around him, holding him even though he was fast asleep. Warren smiled. He's happy that their feelings for each other were mutual. He yawned and let himself sink further into Nathan's hold. Nathan seemed to subconsciously notice this, shifting and tightening his hold on Warren's waist. This new position stopped his snoring, but now his pelvis was pushing straight into Warren's ass. Warren's eyes widened. He knew that morning wood was a thing, but he didn't take it into account when he agreed to cuddling.

He moved his hips back experimentally just to be sure he wasn't just imagining things and sure enough, there it was. Nathan let out a small moan when Warren's ass came in contact with his hard on a second time. Warren pulled his hips away as soon as he heard the sound. For a second he was scared that Nathan had woken up, but when he chanced a peak at the other boy and saw his peacefully sleeping face now had a blush on it, he felt himself start to get hard.

The small moan was still ringing in his ears. Not to mention how totally hot Nathan had sounded when he moaned the previous night. Warren rolled his hips back lightly again, trying to earn the sound a second time. When Nathan granted him with a moan, Warren had to bite his lip to hold back his own moan. Wait a minute, what the heck is he doing?! The poor guy was asleep! Warren went to pull his hips away, but Nathan put a hand on his hip to keep him there.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Nathan said in a low, husky voice. Just the reverberation of Nathan's voice against the back of his neck was enough to make goose bumps rise on his skin. Nathan knew exactly what was going on. He had woken up right before Warren rubbed against him the second time. The moan was completely involuntary, but he pretended to be asleep to save himself from the embarrassment.

"I-I was just… I was uh…" Warren tried his hardest to come up with an excuse, but his brain was failing him something awful. Nathan smirked, licking up the ridge of his ear slowly. Warren couldn't help the shudder that took over him, arching his back and unintentionally pushing further into Nathan's dick. Nathan groaned into Warren's ear and Warren moaned at the sound. "Are you going to take responsibility? It's your fault I'm like this…"

Warren turned his head to look back at Nathan. They both had a blush on their cheeks. "How is it my fault?" He questioned, his eyes flicking back and forth from Nathan's lust filled eyes and his mouth. Nathan's licked his lips to tease him, a sly smile taking over his features. "You move a lot when you sleep."

Warren blushed a deeper shade of red, leaning in and kissing him lightly. But Nathan wasn't having any of that. The second Warren's lips touched his he turned full animal and kissed back harder, turning the sweet innocent kiss into something naughty in .5 seconds. Warren was shocked at first, but went along with it. He opened his mouth to Nathan's tongue, the muscle rubbing against his expertly. Nathan slowly made his way on top of the nerd, hands on either side of his head as he slotted their legs. They continued the heated kissing until Nathan eventually broke away from Warren to look in between them. The tent in Warren's sweats was a good sign.

"Can I touch you?" Nathan asked, his eyes meeting Warren's. Warren felt his face catch fire but he nodded. Nathan watched Warren's face as he placed his hand on his chest and slid it down ever so slowly. When his hand passed over Warren's right nipple Warren bit his lip. Nathan rubbed his thumb over the nipple, watching for Warren's reaction. When he parted his lips to breathe from his mouth Nathan took this opportunity to return back to hiss lips, kissing him slowly and sensually as he reached underneath Warren's shirt and lightly pinched the bud between his fingers.

Warren hummed into Nathan's mouth, lifting his hips to meet Nathan's. Nathan had to hold back his moan when Warren started grinding into him. It felt so good, but _he_ was supposed to be the one in charge right now. He pushed Warren's hips back down, leaving Warren's nipple forgotten as he continued his hands descent over his flat stomach. He stopped right before he got to the waist band, pulling away from Warren's lips to eye him questioningly. Warren nodded shyly, gasping lightly when Nathan's hand slid down over his sweats. Nathan rubbed him slowly, ducking down to kiss his neck with feather like kisses. It was like torture, the burn in Warren's stomach building up slowly.

"N-Nathan…" Warren moaned, reaching up to grip the hair at the nape of Nathan's neck. Nathan hummed back in question, rubbing a bit harder at Warren's dick and nipping at his neck. Warren moaned louder in response, lifting his hips into Nathan's hand. Nathan had to fight not to just dry hump the shit out of him. He was so painfully hard, he could feel himself leaking.

Warren was so lost in Nathan's touch he forgot why this whole thing had started in the first place, so he reached in between them and grabbed Nathan's dick through his shorts. Nathan grunted and lifted his head from Warren's neck; the look in his eyes making Warren's dick twitch in his hand.

Nathan pulled at the bottom of Warren's shirt and Warren understood what he wanted, lifting himself off of the mattress so Nathan could pull his shirt up over his head. Nathan followed suit, sitting back on his knees and nearly ripping his own shirt off of his body. Warren stared at Nathan's bare chest; the bruises along his side were now a strange green color. Warren felt so bad just looking at the state of Nathan's body, remembering how bad it had looked before.

Warren suddenly felt inclined to make Nathan feel good. Whether it was for Nathan or for himself Warren wasn't sure of, but that didn't stop him from reaching into Nathan's shorts, passed his boxers to make direct contact with his aching cock. Shit, he was way bigger than Warren had thought he would be. Nathan gasped at the touch and fell forward, his hands on either side of Warren's head again. Nathan was taken completely by surprise, unable to hold back a moan as Warren ran his thumb in circles around the tip of his member.

Nathan wasted no time attacking his mouth, kissing him like his life depended on it. Warren slid his hand down to the base of his cock, his hand still to tease him. Warren heard Nathan growl at the back of his throat before biting Warren's bottom lip, causing a shiver to run down Warren's spine. Nathan couldn't take the teasing anymore, thrusting his hips into Warren's hand to get him to move it. Warren complied, twisting his wrist as he made his way up and down Nathan's length. When Nathan started rocking his hips, he moved his hand faster. At this rate Nathan wasn't going to be able to hold himself back much longer.

Nathan pulled away from Warren's kiss, speaking into his lips, "Warren, I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum soon…" His voice sounded so deep and so fucking hot, Warren could only moan in response. Nathan groaned louder, panting into Warren's mouth. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with each stroke. Nathan finally lost it when Warren started whispering encouragements to him. "Come on, Nathan. Cum for me." was all it took for Nathan to let out a long groan, his dick twitching as spurts of cum spilled into Warren's hand. He slowed his strokes as he milked Nathan for everything he had. Warren watched the entire time as Nathan's eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as he came. Nathan's head eventually fell against Warren's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. That had to be _the_ best hand-job he has ever had.

Warren pulled his hand from Nathan's shorts, his fist closed. "Do you have some where I can… um…?" Nathan could see the cum leaking out of the side of Warren's fist. He quickly leaned off the bed to open his bedside drawer to pull out a box of tissues. He pulled a few loose and sat back on Warren's lap, taking his hand and wiping it clean.

 _Shit, I came a lot._

Nathan threw the dirty tissues into the trashcan near his bed and looked back to Warren. His face was flushed, and his nipples were hard. Nathan leaned forward and ran his tongue around his left nipple. Warren moaned, a hand coming up to hold the back of Nathan's head. "I'm sorry." Nathan said in a low voice, his cool breath brushing over the moist nipple. "I completely neglected you." Nathan then began sliding down his body.

Warren raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Nathan was doing. But it all became clear to him when Nathan pulled his sweats down, his dick springing free from his boxers. He was still _very_ hard, the tip of his dick glistening with pre-cum. He was actually surprised he hadn't just cum in his pants after watching Nathan's o-face.

"Nathan you don't have to— Ah!" Was all Warren could say before Nathan's mouth was on him, licking up the underside of his cock. Warren knew he wasn't small, but after feeling the length and thickness of Nathan's cock, he couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. Nathan had never sucked a dick before, but if he went off of what _he_ hated when someone sucked him off he should be okay, right?

He took Warren in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on just the tip of Warren's length, peaking up from his work to watch Warren squirm. Warren had his head pressed back into the pillow, his hands gripping at the sheets as he panted. Nathan grabbed one of Warren's hands and put it on top of his head, encouraging Warren to grip his hair if he wanted to. So Warren did just that, pulling at Nathan's soft hair as he bucked his hips into his mouth. Nathan let him do whatever he wanted, finding it hot how Warren was simultaneously pushing his head down to take more of him in his mouth. Who knew little nerdy Warren was so greedy?

Nathan worked his mouth harder, trying his best to fit as much of Warren into his mouth as he could. His cheeks were getting tired, but he kept up his work. It was all worth hearing the string of curses that fell from Warren's mouth. " _Shit_ …"

When Nathan looked back up at Warren, his mouth completely full, he found Warren was watching him too. He stared him straight in the eye as he went down further, accidentally gagging himself with his cock. "Fuck!" Warren shouted before coming in Nathan's mouth. Nathan was surprised when the first shot of cum hit him straight in the back of his throat, but he kept his mouth around Warren's dick as he came. Warren pulled Nathan's hair roughly, his back arching up off the bed. If Nathan hadn't _just_ came, he probably would have been rock hard at the sight. He would have to remember this later if he needed jerking off material.

After what felt like the longest orgasm Nathan had ever witnessed, he pulled his mouth off of Warren. Some cum fell passed his lips onto Warren's stomach before he leaned over the side of the bed and spit it into the trashcan. He then returned to Warren's dick, making sure that Warren was completely drained before licking the rest of the come off of his abdomen and spitting that out too.

"Next time, warn me." Nathan said, clearing his throat while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Warren was still panting, but he nodded and gave an apologetic smile. Nathan leaned forward and kissed Warren. Warren made a face as soon as they pulled apart. "Doesn't taste to great, does it?" Nathan laughed. Warren shook his head, but returned back to Nathan's lips regardless.


End file.
